Half brothers
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Tsuna's parents passed away due to a fatal accident. The brunet then received a letter from his father's mistress, requesting him to leave Sicily and move to Namimori where his six half brothers are. However, Tsuna is unaware that once he arrives in his new home, the wheels of an ancient prophecy had begun turning and he's a candidate! AU! Allx27! Yaoi! Don't like. Don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! New fic!**

**Tsuna: The incest fic you promised lovepikachu12?**

**Me: Yesh!**

**Tsuna: Okay...**

**Me: KHR does not belong to me people! If it does, it'll be in chaos!**

* * *

><p>A brunette slowly cracked open a caramel brown eye as the glaring sunlight mercilessly hit her. Blinking a few times to get accustomed to the light, the brunette yawned cutely before proceeding to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Nngh... What time is it?" The brunette growled as he turned to the alarm clock settled on his bed-stand. Caramel eyes widened in horror as the red neon letters shrieked '7:27', "I'm late!" The brunette screamed.<p>

Jumping out of his bed, the brunette proceeded to the bathroom to wash up. Grabbing his white short-sleeved hoodie and blue jeans, the fourteen year old prodigy hopped into his orange-and-white Mercedez Benz and drove out of his apartment. As he neared the university, the brown eyed teen's keen eyesight spotted a free space on the far corner of the school's carpark. "Phew, luckily Mama reserved a spot for me in the university..." Tsuna sighed in relief as he quickly collected his books and slammed the car door shut.

"Tsuna-kun, sit next to me!" The brunette smiled at his red haired friend, Enma Cozart. He had fiery red hair and blood red eyes to match, bandages adorned every part of the teen's body as he is very clumsy, though not as clumsy as Tsuna, Enma is able to get into the university because of his science skills, being the one who could solve problems university students could not. "Luckily the teacher was late too, by the way... I'm sorry about your parents... They were good people.." Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes and a small tear trickled down his cheek. Sawada Iemitsu and Nana passed away yesterday, they were caught in an accident on the way home and died instantly on the spot.

"Un... They were... good... people..." Tsuna hiccuped as he wiped away the tears.

* * *

><p>"I'm... home..." Tsuna sighed, he had said that purely out of reflex and he smiled sadly as he remembered that his mother won't be here... anymore. "I'm a silly fool..." Tsuna scolded himself as he placed his books in his room, turning on his laptop. "Screens activate." Tsuna commanded as he clicked an icon with a hologram picture on it.<p>

The laptop started to create holograms of screens (A/N: Like in 'Iron man'! XD), Tsuna tapped a screen with a window saying 'New mail(s)'. "Hm... Want me to assassinate the Bovino familigia boss? Hmm... sounds interesting, accept." Tsuna smiled as he moved to the next request.

"Hack into the Millefieore base layout files? Sure, that'll be easy." Tsuna sighed deeply as he closed his eyes for a bit. "Mama... Papa... Watch over me okay?" Tsuna smiles sadly, the doorbell suddenly rang breaking Tsuna's train of thoughts. "I wonder who is it..." Tsuna hurried down the steps and looked through the door hole.

"Hmm? The mailman?" Tsuna questioned the thin air. The brunette opened the door and a white envelope was shoved into his hand before the mailman greeted him shakily and ran off as fast as he could carry him. "I wonder what's this?" Shutting the door softly, the brunette proceeded to carefully open the letter.

"Dear Tsunayoshi-kun, My name is... I mean... was Sawada Claire... I'm your father's ex-wife, Nana knew about this but kept it from you... But now, since you're reading it, it must mean they both... passed on, eh? Well, before Iemitsu left, he impregnated me with six healthy baby boys... They're your half-brothers, they were actually allowed to see you for a period of time before Iemitsu decided to move to Italy, please fulfill my wish and move back to Namimori Japan... where your brothers are... They miss you alot, I can promise you that. Signed, Fujitaka Claire."

Tsuna was flabbergasted and at the same time, very very P.I.S.S.E.D. "Iemitsu... I hope you'll rot in hell..." Tsuna cursed glaring heatedly at the man in the grey photo who was cuddling the woman who gave birth to him.

Somewhere in heaven, a blonde haired angel sneezed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed for the third time for the day and stared at his red-haired friend, "You do know that you don't have to come right?" Enma shook his head.<p>

"I want to go with Tsuna-kun, besides I have a cousin staying in Namimori, I'll live with him there instead of staying at the B.O.R.I.N.G Dormitory!" Tsuna laughed and Enma smiled.

"Alright, alright! You win, you can come with me!" Tsuna smiles. 'At least, I have a friend with me...'

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun... This is no house, it's a castle!" Enma exclaimed as he frantically gestures to the Four-storey mansion in front of them.<p>

"W-Well... I'm sure I'll be fine, you know where you're cousin is?" Enma blinked before tilting his head upwards and pointing to the mansion.

"He lives with eight others in this mansion..." Enma replied, Tsuna sweatdropped at his matter-of-factly voice.

"Hmm... according to Claire-san, this seems to be where my brothers are living too..." Tsuna muttered before he clicked the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Tsuna blinked as he felt nostalgia creep into his heart, he knew that voice it's just that he could not put his finger on who it was.

"Er... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi?"Tsuna spoke uncertainly into the speaker. The person on the other line was silent for a while before a whole lot of noise broke out.

The metal gates swung open to reveal ten figures running out of the mansion, six of them yelling his name at the top of their lungs. "Tsuna!"

The said brunette blinked an before he could evade it, his half brothers trapped him into a group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I hate school...**

**Tsuna: Who doesn't?**

**Me: I'm failing terribly...**

**Tsuna: *sigh* Kim-san doesn't own KHR**

* * *

><p>"TSUNA!" The six half brothers exclaimed. "We missed you! why didn't you call us?"<p>

"First off, you're invading my space which gives me more than enough reason to kill you all..." Tsuna growls as he pushes off his brothers. "Secondly, I never knew that Iemitsu cheated on my mother so therefore, I didn't know you all... Lastly, even if I did know you guys... you all disappeared without a trace so I can't contact you in any way..."

"... What happened to you?" A blonde teen states after a moment of silence, as he strokes his half brother's face. "You used to be so happy... now, you feel so... distant."

"..." Tsuna averted his eyes, bangs shadowing them.

"His parents... passed away, three days ago..." Tsuna smiled gratefully at the redhead, who smiled back in return.

"... What?"

* * *

><p>"I... see..." The blonde teen, now known as Giotto, sighed as he stared at the hot tea in his cup.<p>

"Is Claire-san here?" Tsuna asks, the teens all stiffen.

"S-She went on a b-business trip..." A silver haired teen, known as Hayato, stammered as the rest just nodded quickly.

"Ara? Who went on a business trip, Haya-chan~?" A melodic voice echoes from in the hallway and all the males in the room flinches, with the exception of Tsuna and Enma who looked at each other with confusion. Footsteps could be heard as the woman who Tsuna guessed was Claire came into the living room.

Wavy golden hair with some defying gravity on the top, narrowed silvery cyan with hints of orange eyes scanned the room and literally sparkled with excitement as they spotted the brunette.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma gasped as his friend was once again tackled to the ground. "Are you alright?" A muffled groan was all he received as a reply.

"KAWAII! I knew Nana's child will be cute but I never expected him to be this ADORABLE!" Muffled squeaks of protest was heard as the blonde haired woman continued to snuggle the brunette.

* * *

><p>"... When do I start school? Preferably an elite school?" Tsuna sighed as he sipped the tea Kyouya, a raven haired teen, gave him.<p>

"Hmm... then what about? Namimori high school?" Tsuna almost choked on his drink, he did not want to go back to high school, it was a traumatic experience for him. "It's a good school, but I heard that the schools filled with bullies and such..." Giotto thought hard, he didn't want his precious little brother to be bullied nor did he want his brother to go to university so soon.

"... I'll go..." Tsuna whispered, so lowly that Giotto had to ask him to repeat himself. "I'll go..." Tsuna said loudly, Enma stared at his best friend in horror.

"But, Tsuna-ku-" Tsuna gave Enma a pained smile before turning to his brothers.

"I know Aikido, Taekuando and Wushu, I also carry a pair of twin pistols with me... I'm sure I'll be able to take care of myself..." Tsuna smiled forcefully before collecting his small back-pack and returning to his room.

"Oi, Enma was it?" Hayato scowls as the redhead turns to face him. "Why the F**k is Tsuna so scared of going to high school? Is he afraid he won't be able to learn much there?" Enma averted his eyes and shakes his head slowly before letting out a sigh.

"He told me not to tell you guys since he did not want anyone worrying for him. He's scared of going to high school because he was traumatized once..." Enma's bangs shadowed his eyes. "He was constantly made fun of because he looks like a girl. A group of seniors almost raped him, had it not been for Reborn... Girls looked down on him, leaving him hate letters. One even told him to go jump off a roof, another group of girls threw him off the roof once, he suffered from three broken ribs, a fractured hand and his limbs disabled temporarily, apparently it was around that time when he lost his emotions. He managed to get over his trauma temporarily when he got to go to University but now..."

"H-He didn't tell anybody?" Enma shook his head sadly. "Why not?" Enma smiled slightly at that.

"Tsuna-kun may not look like it but he's actually very kind, naive and innocent. He may be a little sharp with his words but that's because he's afraid of going through the pain of heartbreak again." Ryohei, a white haired teen with EXTREMELY short hair, raises an eyebrow and shouts.

"HEARTBREAK? WHO DARED TO BREAK MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHER'S HEART?" Enma flinched and almost hesitated in telling him the girl's name.

"Erm... Her name was Sasagawa Kyoko... She can actually be very sweet, kind and pretty... but because she was very vain and cared a great deal for her appearance, she started to change. When she found out that Tsuna was rich, she went out with him and used him. Tsuna found out only when he saw her cheating with Mochida..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A girlish shriek rang throughout the house.

* * *

><p>"Itetete..." The brunette cursed slightly as he rubbed his sore back. "Curse that stupid stairs... always making me fall..." Tsuna sighed as he saw his right arm bleeding.<p>

"Tsuna!" The said brunette blinked before he looked up blankly to six pairs of worried eyes. "Are you alright?" His brothers asked in unison. "You're hurt!" Hayato examined the brunette's arm carefully.

"I'm fine..." Tsuna sighed as he produced a roll of bandages from his pocket. "I'm used to it anyway... Don't worry so much, Hayato-nii-san..." The silver haired teen stared at the brunette before he burst out crying.

"Y-You finally acknowledged me a-as your brother?" Tsuna blinked before he smiled at the teen warmly and nodded.

"Yup! Why not? You are my half-brothers and you're the only family I have left..." Tsuna smiled at all of his brothers who suddenly all started to weep tears of joy. (A/N: Except for Kyouya and Mukuro, of course... they just smirked)

"Tsuna-kun! There are assassins outside!" Enma suddenly shouted as Tsuna gritted his teeth. 'I didn't think they'll find me this easily...'


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: No author's corner... KHR is not mine...**

* * *

><p>The brunette calmly stood up and sucked in a breath of air, "Well... I'll have to take care of that, right?" Chocolate brown orbs closed and before his half-brothers even had time to question him, the brunette opened his eyes to reveal silver white eyes. "Enma... How many?"<p>

"Six, heavily armed with daggers and poison..." Enma replied as the brunette just nodded. "Tsuna-kun! Go easy on them will you?" Enma called out before the teen just let out a low chuckle that made no promises.

Dashing out the door with inhuman speed, the brown haired teenager proceeded to enter his hyper dying will mode and propelled himself to the nearest empty field, six blocks away. The assassins followed eagerly, trying to take a good aim at the teen's chest or throat, the brunette begun to do tricks in the air, much to their dismay, so needless to say, the trip to the empty field was not very eventful.

"Psh... You look weak, we should be able to kill you and get the reward money in time for lunch!" Tsuna smirked, fiery orange orbs literally burning from bloodlust. "Wipe that grin off of your face, you stupid Vongola brat!" One of the poor fools charged forward in an attempt to stab Tsuna with a poison filled knife.

The brunette just smirked and dodged easily, his black gloved hands behind his back. Humming slightly, the brunette tripped the assassin and almost laughed at him when he came up with a mouth full of grass and mud. "You... SON OF A B***H!" Tsuna frowned, clicking his tongue in a way that adults do when children did something wrong.

"Tsk tsk, it's not very good to insult my mother like that... especially when she's one of the best moms in the world." Tsuna sighed as he wagged a finger teasingly. The assassin saw red. 'HOW DARE HE MOCK ME!' He thought furiously, producing a bottle of blueish green liquid, the assassin smirked.

* * *

><p>"Enma-kun! Why is our baby little brother fighting assassins?" Giotto shrieked as he tried to pull out his thick mop of bond hair, he was petrified, the fact that his little brother had been bullied had yet to sink into his brain and suddenly, assassins come by their house and tried to kill his innocent little brother.<p>

"Er... Did I mention that his previous high school was Mafia-related?" Enma sweatdropped and sighed as he realized that he forgot to tell them that teensy little detail. "Tsuna-kun isn't what you see him to be... He may be innocent, kind and caring but he is actually the boss of Vongola, the most powerful and influential 'familigia' in the entire world..." Enma took a deep breath before he continued. "This is also one of the reasons why he was bullied, they didn't believe that Tsuna-kun is actually the boss of such a powerful family."

"I... see..." Giotto whispers. "What about you? Are yo related to the Mafia in any ways?" Enma nodded.

"I'm current boss of the Shimon familigia, my family is in Italy to take care of some business before they'll arrive in Japan..." Enma smiled as he scratched his right cheek sheepishly. "Shimon and Vongola are very close allies, in case you don't know..."

"..." The hallway was silent before the half brothers shrieked. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Are you done yet? I want to go see how is Tsuna-kun tort- I mean getting rid of the assassins..." Enma sweatdropped as the brunette's half brothers immediately shut up and almost ran for the door. 'They'll do anything for Tsuna, huh?'

* * *

><p>"..." Tsuna's eyes widened as he tried to force himself to speak, the assassins that surround him are smirking widely as he desperately tried to talk to no avail. When forcing himself to talk proved to be useless, the brunette glared HARD at the assassins causing them to flinch at the intensity.<p>

The brunette broke into a wide grin, cracking his knuckles as loudly as he could before he proceeded to break every bone in the assassins bodies. 'You will pay...'

"Phew... I'm glad that's over with, hey... my voice came back." Tsuna blinked as he touched his throat.

"I-Impossible! V-Verde said it was c-completely permanent...!" Tsuna blinked at the mention of the lighting acrobaleno and chuckled darkly.

"Didn't you know? Verde is an ally for the Vongola the stuff he sells outside are his failed experiments!" Tsuna laughed as he turned away from the man. "You were sent here by Sasagawa Kyoko, right?"

"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright?" Enma's voice could be heard as the redhead could be seen quickly approaching the brunette with his brothers.

"Yeah, I'm fine... it's Kyoko again..." Tsuna sighed, his eyes were slightly hollow before he quickly masked it with his smile. "Come on! Let's go have dinner!"

* * *

><p>"Herbivore... why is Tsunayoshi so afraid of Sasagawa Kyoko?" Kyouya asks as Enma turns to look at him.<p>

"Sasagawa Kyoko... was his first love..." Enma sighed. "When she was in Kindergarten, she was really sweet and kind. However, when they started middle school, she started to change... Perhaps it was because she felt ignored since her parents passed on when she turned ten, or maybe it was because of bad influence from her... slutty... 'friends'... I'm not sure, but what I am sure is that... she made the biggest mistake of her life when she cheated on Tsuna-kun..." Kyouya smirked, nodding his agreement before falling back to the end of the group.

"Who is Sasagawa Kyoko anyway?" Hayato asks as he stops yelling at Mukuro for a second. "I know she broke Tsuna's heart and all but, is there anything in particular we should know about?"

Enma gulped. 'Hayato-san is too smart for his own good...' "Sasagawa Kyoko, Decima of the Cielo familigia, the same familigia who..." Enma swallowed thickly to keep his lunch in his stomach. "... kidnapped me..."

"... Eh?" Enma nodded as he averted his eyes.

"I was experimented on, tortured and starved. Had it not been for Tsuna-kun, I probably still would have been in that white room getting stuff injected into my veins..." Enma smiled gratefully at the brunette, whose back is currently facing them.

"If I were to say why Sasagawa Kyoko cheated on Tsuna..." Takeshi added. "Then it would be the corrupted mind of her parents... Who were boss before her..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: No author's corner... KHR is not mine...**

* * *

><p>"Enma... if I were to escape now... would mama and papa be disappointed in me?" Tsuna sighed as his redhead friend nodded slowly. "I thought so... Promise you'll always be with me?" Tsuna puts on his puppy dog look, the tenth boss of Shimon smiled gently and nodded mutely.<p>

"But still, Tsuna-kun... will you please let go of that pillar so we can get to class? We're going to be late..." Enma commented and trailed off when he heard the bell ring. "Scratch that, we ARE now la-" The redhead didn't get to finish his sentence as the brunette immediately let go of the pillar and made a mad dash for their classroom, all the while dragging Enma.

"Well, class... it seems we have two new students today, they're from Italy so please treat them well okay?" Just as the teacher finished his sentence, the door slammed open and revealed a very out of breath Enma and a slightly panting Tsuna.

"_I think we made it_..." Tsuna blurted out in italian, Enma nodded weakly and sucked in a huge gulp of air.

"_Tsuna... Japanese please, the students are staring at us like we're freaks..."_ Tsuna blinked at that and looked up from his slightly bent position (Legs bent at a certain angle and hands on knees), blushing cutely as he stammered back a reply to Enma.

"_S-Sorry... Reflex..._" Tsuna sighed and switched to Japanese, "M-My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, please take care of me okay?" The brunette smiled slightly, earning excited squeals and blushes from the class, before turning to his friend who nodded before introducing himself.

"The name's Enma Cozart... Nice to meet you all, I'll be under your care for a while so please take care of me..." Enma smiles shyly before the teacher assigned them their seats.

"E-Enma-kun, sit next to Mia-san and Tsunayoshi-kun can sit next to... erm..." The teacher glanced around the room before spotting a seat next to an orange haired girl (A/N: Uh oh...). "Sasagawa Kyoko." Tsuna almost choked on air when that name was mentioned, he slowly turned towards the window seat and almost fainted in horror.

"S-Sasagawa-s-san..." Tsuna muttered lowly, the redhead beside him looked as shocked as he was. "W-Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time (AN: DUN DUN duuuuun... DX) **

"Tsuna-kun! What a coincidence! Would you like to eat lunch with me?" The orange haired girl fluttered her eyelashes shamelessly and the brunette almost puked right then and there. "Tsuna-kun?" The brunette glared icily at the girl, who flinched slightly.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, Decima of the Cielo familigia... keep your distance..." Tsuna glared and coldly ignored the girl. Enma smirked and gave the brunette his bento before he led Tsuna to the roof.

"Tsuna-kun, why do you think SHE came here?" Enma asked as he popped an egg roll into his mouth. "She must have came for a reason..."

"Hmm... Looks like I'll have to pay a little visit to the Cielo Familigia database..." Tsuna answered with a dry smile. Enma took a sip of his melon juice and Tsuna finished up on his lunch, sighing contentedly, the duo decided to skip classes for a while.

"Reborn will understand right?" Tsuna smiled as he watched the clouds drift by, "I mean it's not like we need to attend the classes... plus, I'm a little sleepy from yesterday. Who knew that the Milliefieore had such a strong password~ 'Marshmellow 'R' us' I mean seriously?" Enma chuckled at that.

"What about your other one? The one about the Bovino familigia boss..." Tsuna pouted a bit.

"I'm not in Hokkaido, if I was then I could immediately kill that fat-ass... His only strong point is that he creates fine weaponry..." Tsuna sighed. "I also need to rescue this kid called Lambo... I heard he's the son of the Bovino familigia boss, but he wasn't treated very well..." The brunette winced when he recalled the picture of the child, a big afro with horns sticking out on each side, a pair of emerald lifeless and hollow eyes, lips pursed in a thin line and looking very tortured. "I wish I could save him now... He's only five and he needs to go through all that pain of being neglected..."

"Herbivores..." Chocolate brown orbs snapped open at that voice and he sat up to see Kyouya standing in front of them.

"Ah... Kyouya nii-san, need something?" Tsuna asked as he stretched his arms.

"I just want to inform you that our school will be organizing an onsen trip to Hokkaido the next week... It's compulsary..." The raven haired teen stated matter-of-factly before ruffling his cute little brother's hair and smirking slightly, left the roof.

"Tsuna-kun! This is your chance! You can easily slip out at midnight and kill that guy before they even knew what hit them!" Enma exclaimed happily, the brunette smirked.

"I'll have to start training then!" Tsuna stood up and exited the roof as well with Enma following him eagerly.

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi-kun! Enma-kun! Why are you late?" The English teacher chided. "As punishment, Tsunayoshu! Read the next page on the textbook in perfect English!" Tsuna yawned slightly and picked up the textbook.<p>

"_The vast sky_._Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them. Rain. To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away. Storm. Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests. The sun. Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area. The cloud. To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind. Lightning. To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Family, serving as a lightning rod, Lastly the mist, Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with visions of deceit_" Tsuna raises an eyebrow at the words which reminded him awfully of the roles of his would-be guardians.

The brunette continued to recite lines from his textbook in languages the teacher himself didn't even know (A/N: Latin, Russian, English, Chinese and Italian! XD) until the man finally had had enough and allowed him and Enma to sit.

All the while the teacher was tralking, the brunette stared out of the window, trying to distract himself from the shameless gi- I mean B**ch next to him. He thought about what sort of trainings he could do, Acupuncture maybe, or perhaps learn how to handle a new weapon, if there were any for him to learn, or maybe even learn how to manipulate people. Next week is bound to be interesting, and that's a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: No author's corner... KHR is not mine...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip to next week~ (AN: You'll find out what Tsuna's been doing soon ^_^) **

"Giotto nii-san... why didn't you tell me you're all coming?" Tsuna sighed. The six half-brothers were apparently going on the trip with him.

"Because we can't possibly leave you on your own like that!" Gokudera protested as Tsuna twirled the lollipop in his mouth, looking somewhat angry. "Who knows what might happen to you..." Tsuna sighed at his brother's over-protectiveness.

"Why is it that wherever I go, I'm always protected?" Tsuna groaned as bit the candy in his mouth shattering it into pieces. "Do whatever you want then... I'm gonna take a nap..." Tsuna flicked the lollipop stick into the plastic bag meant for the trash before he curled into a ball, how he managed to stay on the small seat, his brothers will never know.

"Haha, as I said... Tsuna-kun may be a little sharp with words but he's actually very happy you came..." Enma smiled as he stroked the brunette's hair. This was considered normal for the redhead since they were friends since Tsuna's brothers left.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this will be the room arrangements..." The teacher started to hand out the keys to the students until she stopped with Tsuna's. "Sawada-kun, you'll be sharing a room with Sasagawa-san and your brothers, is that okay?" Tsuna wanted to stomp, throw a tantrum, strangle the teacher, anything that will get his point across to the teacher who seemed to assume that he was on good terms with the orange haired girl.<p>

"No... I don't want to share a room with... her..." Tsuna muttered slowly. He saw fake tears roll down HER cheeks and scoffed at the sight. "Is that really the best you've got? Crying?" The orange haired girl started to pretend to sob, earning her the attention of her fanclub and "friends".

"Hey, you bastard, what the hell did she do to you?" A teenager with blonde hair growled as he tried to comfort the slu- I MEAN crying girl. "Most people would die to have a room with her and you reject flatly?" Tsuna sighed as he watched the fool comfort the orange haired girl.

"You can have her... I want nothing to do with her." Tsuna stated bluntly. Grabbing his keys that the teacher held out for him, he proceeded to his room. "Oh and I'll be switching her with Enma!" Tsuna called after a while.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Enma asked worriedly as they unpacked their clothes. "You seem frustrated..." Tsuna just smiled tiredly at his friend.<p>

"I'm fine... A bit pissed at that... b**ch..." Tsuna cursed.

"... Well, we have some free time before dinner, want to go sightseeing?" Enma suggested and Tsuna nodded his approval before turning his attention to his brothers.

"You go have fun, we need to talk a bit..." Hayato smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair affectionately. "But be careful okay? Try not to trip." Tsuna smiled assuringly.

"I'll try not to!" Tsuna then grabbed Enma's hand and proceeded to drag the redhead out of the room.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be protecting him, not allowing him to go out un-protected!" Kyouya hissed as he made to follow the pair before he was roughly pulled down by Hayato. "What now?" Kyouya growled, clearly pissed.

"We need to tell him soon..." Hayato sighed as Kyouya started to calm down. "He can't be kept in the dark forever... It just isn't right, he should have noticed by now anyway..."

"... I hate this..." Kyouya murmured as he sat up. "I hate lying to him..."

* * *

><p>"Where's the Bovino headquarters?" Tsuna asked as he looked around the small town they were in.<p>

"Hmmm... according to this mafia map I downloaded into my iphone... " Enma trailed off as he zoomed in to see the exact location. "There!" He pointed at a rather extravagant mansion on top of a high mountain. The brunette grinned at the red head who smiled back.

"Who's up for hiking? Flying style?" Enma smiled as he raised his friend playfully, the brunette let out a smirk and activated his gloves.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun, I see someone behind the tree..." Enma whispered as he pointed to the dark silhouette next to the vegetation. "Could he be a guard?" Tsuna squinted and shook his head.<p>

"It's just the tree's shadow, Enma... Don't worry." Tsuna smiled as they crept into the mansion as quietly as possible. "Where would that fat son of a b***h be?" Tsuna grinned sadistically, causing Enma to sweatdrop slightly.

"Looks like Xanxus and Reborn's been hanging around you alot..." Enma smiled. Xanxus was Tsuna's adoptive brother, despite his violent appearance, he actually had a soft spot for the brunette.

"P-P-P-P-Please! T-t-t-t-t-t-take t-t-he c-c-child and spare m-m-me!" A voice came from underneath the desk, Tsuna raised an eyebrow and peeked under the table. Huddled in a ball was the Bovino familigia boss, Tsuna sighed in disappointment, he had expected this so he pulled out a gun and shot the fat guy's legs and gut. He had planned to just kill the Bovino familigia boss but seeing how willing the man was in giving up a member of his family was sickening.

"S-Stop h-hurting Papa!" A weak voice cried out, Tsuna turned from his victim and blinked at what he saw, a five year old child, dressed in a cow-print jumper was hiding behind a six year old chinese girl, beside them was a ten year old, brown haired boy who seemed to be trying to protect his 'siblings'. Tsuna broke into a small smile, one that was gentle and kind. The chinese girl and brown haired boy blinked in surprise while the cow-print child just continued to whimper, mistaking the smile for a sadistic grin.

"This guy..." Tsuna pointed to the cowering mess of a boss, "Is not worth the both of you... Come with me... I need talents like you in my 'familigia'." Another gentle smile was given before the brunette crouched down while he opened his arms for the children. He didn't expect them to be running towards him at full speed though.

"Oof!" He cried out as they tackled him to the ground wailing loudly. "Okay... Okay! Come, let's get you cleaned up first... You all look terrible!" Tsuna laughed as he passed two of the kids to Enma.

"Tsuna-kun, what do we do with him?" Enma pointed to the dying man on the floor. Tsuna 'tsked' and just jumped out the window, activating his gloves.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! Where have you bee- Whoa! Where did those kids come from?" Takeshi exclaimed as he saw three children clinging onto Tsuna like their life depended on it.<p>

"Gomen, Takeshi nii but can you let me in first?" Tsuna asked urgently. The black haired teen hesitated for a minute before allowing his brother entrance to the room. Tsuna immediately sat down on the Tatami mat followed by Enma, "I assassinated the Bovino familigia boss, the boss was a coward and nobody was taking care of them, they seem to be poorly fed and looked so lifeless, I couldn't bear to leave them alone!" Tsuna explained and Takeshi just remained silent. "Takeshi nii..." The raven just blinked and smiled at the brunette.

"Looks like you've begun to gather your family, ne?" Takeshi smiled, Tsuna just blinked. "Actually, Hayato and the others have something to tell you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Still no author's corner... KHR is not mine...**

* * *

><p>"We're actually from the Vongola Familigia... And we're your guardians..." Hayato sighed when the brunette just blinked in a dazed manner. "Tsuna... are you even listening?" The brunette just blinked and silently nodded, a gesture that allowed Hayato to continue what he was saying.<p>

"... I'm somewhat surprised, my guardians had been so near to me and yet, I didn't realize it at all. Am I really fit to be the boss of the most influential familigia in the world, sometimes I really doubt that..." Tsuna admitted truthfully as Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta crowded around him, each claiming a part of his lap before falling asleep.

"Claire-san wanted to keep it from you, she said that it was too risky..." Tsuna shook his head, confusing Hayato and the others.

"I joined the Mafia because I wanted to... not because I was forced to... Besides... it's not like I have a choice now, don't I?" With that said the brothers all turned away from the brunette guiltily. Tsuna sighed again before he smiled weakly. "I'll be fine... I train a lot with Reborn so I should be fine..." The brunette assured his brothers who looked at him with a concerned expression.

"I need to find a futon for them... Here, Hayato nii-chan..." Tsuna handed the three children to his silver haired brother and future subordinate.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip~ (AN: Whee~~ KyokoXTsuna hater XD)**

"Tsuna-kun, I'll be willing to forgive you if you become my boyfriend again~" Tsuna continued to ignore the orange haired girl and plugged in his ear pieces. "Aww... Don't be like that _**Tsu-kun**_!" Tsuna's eyes widened and he plucked off his earpiece before he stared wide-eyed at the Decima.

"You..." Tsuna gritted his teeth and Enma eyed him fearfully. "YOU B***H! YOU'RE A F**KING W***E, SOMETIMES I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Tsuna's outburst shocked everyone, including his half-brothers. "You... disgust me..." Tsuna spat at the cowering girl who seemed to be squeezing out some tears. A punch was delivered to Tsuna's cheek and knocked the brunette onto the floor, Hayato stood up and was about to beat up the guy who dared do that to his precious little brother when Kyouya beat him to it.

"Ite..." Tsuna groaned, touching his swollen cheek. "Why does these kind of things always happen to me?" A hand was offered and Tsuna gladly accepted, Hayato placed an ice-pack on his cheek to soothe it.

"You have to be more careful!" Hayato chided softly. The brunette smiled and nodded, meanwhile a certain orange haired girl is glaring at Tsuna.

"He will pay for what he did..." Kyoko cursed under her breath as she soothed the creases on her skirt, gently brushing over her pocket where a penknife is carefully hidden. "Nobody rejects me, calls me a w***e and gets away with it..." Kyoko let out an almost maniacal smirk before plastering a fake smile onto her ugly little face (A/N: NO OFFENSE KYOKO FANS! DX).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kyoko's POV<span>**

"Tsuna-kun! Can I talk to you alone for a second?" I waved over the stupid geek, he sneaked away from his group and almost growled at me. Why did I ever agree to be his girlfriend? Oh yeah, because he's filthy rich. I plaster on my sweetest smile on my face and try to lead him behind he school.

"What are you doing?" Ooh, trying to sound macho eh? You won't be feeling anything very soon~ I winked and almost smirked when I saw him frown.

"Shuush! Just come!" Heh, idiot...

As soon as we're out of view from his meddling friends, I pulled out the penknife and stabbed my ex-boyfriend in the gut. The shocked look on his face was priceless, I had planned on letting him live but even as he was dying he stilll insulted me, so I stabbed him even more! It was a very refreshing feeling!

"S-Stop! P-P-Please!" I let out a maniacal laugh and my eyes were definitely dilated with bloodlust. "S-Sasaga..." Ara... Is he dead? Oh well...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV<span>**

Tsuna's frantic screams were heard by the keen hearing of Ryohei. The white haired teen blinked and shook his head to mute all unnecessary noise as he focused on his beloved brother's screaming. He heard them, loud and clear this time. It was pained, in agony and... betrayed?

"OII! OCTOPUS HEAD, TAKESHI, KYOUYA, MUKURO, GIOTTO! TSUNA'S IN TROUBLE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed, which immediately caught his sibling's attention.

"What! Then, Let's go!" Hayato screamed, for once not-caring that he was called 'octopus head'.

"Where is the direction Tsuna's screams are coming from?" Takeshi asked. Ryohei closed his eyes and focused, he suddenly opened his eyes and sprinted off to the direction where Kyoko had taken Tsuna.

"TSUNA! BIG BROTHER'S IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!" While Ryohei shouted his lungs out, the blonde teen had a worried look on his face. His hyper intuition screamed at him to call an ambulance, which could only mean that something bad was going to happen.

"Tsuna... Please be alright..." Giotto prayed, tears unconsciously leaking out from his eyes. He called the ambulance and almost tripped when his brothers suddenly stopped. "What-" Giotto never finished his sentence as his eyes widened to the size of saucers and he dropped his phone.

Lying on the floor, in a pool of red liquid... was their beloved little brother, eyes shut and breathing very very shallowly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN~<span>**

1) Tsuna gets hospitalized and gains new powers

2) Tsuna loses his memory and his brothers try to restore it

3) Tsuna suddenly turns into a female (WARNING! IF YOU CHOOSE THIS, TSUNA WILL REMAIN A GIRL FOREVER, Wouldn't want that now would you?)

4) Tsuna's adopted brothers come visit him and make a big fuss (This will reveal how much pain Tsuna went through when he was still in high school)

5) Any other ideas that is not mentioned above is welcome~ Review to vote!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Still no author's corner... KHR is not mine... Options 1 and 4 are chosen so Let's GO!**

* * *

><p>Several IVs were attached to a barely breathing brunette teen. An oxygen mask allowed him to breathe evenly, Hayato cringed. Takeshi was slumped against the wall of the room, looking very depressed. Mukuro remained indifferent but Hayato knew he was crying inside, he didn't want Tsuna to suddenly wake up to see him in a disgraceful state after all. Ryohei was staring blankly at the ceiling and Kyouya was looking out the window.<p>

"... Tsuna..." Hayato breathed as he gently caressed his beloved little brother's cheek. He hated to feel so helpless, weak... It was absolutely torture to see his smiling sibling motionless on the hospital bed.

Oblivious to the depression in the room, Claire flung open the door and almost tripped over a wire, only to be saved by Takeshi. Claire nodded once and pushed him away as gently as she could manage, not that she was strong to begin with. (A/N: *WHACK* Owie...) "How's... How's Tsuna?" She panted stroking her half-son's cheek lovingly.

"He's... in a temporary coma..." Hayato slurred slowly, he wanted to cry, scream, hit something but the presence of his mother forbids him to do anything.

"I... see..." Claire sighed, squeezing Tsuna's hand softly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dream world<span>**

"... na... Tsu... Tsu...na... Tsuna... Tsuna!" The said brunette's eyes snapped open and he quickly adopted a fighting stance he learned from Reborn. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." The brunette slightly eased his stance but not completely.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Tsuna growled and tried to glare, but to the stranger it looked more like an angry pout.

"Haha! Fine fine! I give!" A shadow stepped out from behind a tree. Wait... tree? It was only then did Tsuna take a good look at his surroundings. He was in some sort of open field, with trees, shrubs and a whole lot of flowers.

"... Where am I?" Tsuna breathed as he tried to remember where he had been, he followed that... maniac behind the school and she... stabbed him multiple times. Tsuna's hand instinctively flew to his stomach but he felt no wounds although there was sharp pain. Tsuna hissed and quickly withdrew his hand, the other occupant of this place chuckled.

"My name's Tsukiyoshi... " Tsuna blinked and giggled a bit at the name. "Yeah yeah, I know, weird is it not?" Tsukiyoshi sighed and Tsuna stared as he ran a hand through messy brown locks exactly the same as his. Tsukiyoshi was dressed in a white loose long-sleeved T-shirt with white trousers, a silver chain with a dogtag attached to it hung around his neck.

Tsuna looked down and saw that he was dressed in a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with black pants and a chain with a ring on it hung around his neck. They were both barefoot, Tsuna decided to examine the ring around his neck. It was pretty with intricate patterns on the ring and a huge pearl-like transparent blue gem in the middle. Tsuna squinted slightly and saw the Vongola crest on it.

"That's the Vongola ring, Tsuna. I'll be training you how to use it," Tsukiyoshi laughed at the unease in Tsuna's eyes, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you unlike Reborn, so shall we start?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reality<span>**

"It's been a week, hasn't it?" Claire smiled weakly at his son who nodded mutely, the blonde woman sighed and stroked her half-son's hand with her thumb. She had been paying frequent visits to the brunette, hoping that she would be there when the brunette wakes up.

"Madam... you have seven visitors waiting to visit Vongola Decimo, would you like them to enter or...?" Claire shook her head, the nurse nodded and allowed the visitors in.

"Scum..."

* * *

><p>"It's been two years since we last saw him, ne~ Boss?" A teenager with a high pitched voice, like a girl's, stated, smiling as he sat next to Claire.<p>

"What happened to Tsunayoshi-sama?" A man with several piercings and spiky stared at the motionless brunette with worried eyes.

"He was stabbed by the Decima of the Cielo familigia." A floating baby explained.

"Uishishishi, should the prince kill that good-for-nothing peasant familigia for hurting his princess?" A blonde teen smirked as he polished a few knives.

"Sempai... I don't think Tsunayoshi-kun would appreciate that..." A boy with cyan coloured hair and a HUGE frog hat stated monotonously. "In fact, I think he'll hate you... Ah.." A knife was flung at his hat, stabbing through the material. The boy did not even wince.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIII! You guys be quiet and let the brat sleep! He'll need it when Boss starts to train him!" Squalo bellowed swinging his sword/ arm in a deadly arch, barely missing the tube the connected the oxygen and oxygen mask together.

"... Scum will always be scum..." A scarred man mumbled under his breath, he was beyond pissed at Sasagawa and wanted nothing more than to put holes in that worthless body of hers, however strict orders from both that old man and Tsunayoshi immediately stopped him from doing as he pleased.

A small 'thud' was heard when Hayato and the others entered the room and the silver haired teen dropped the fruits they bought for Tsuna.

"Ara! Are these people living with Tsu tsu now? Uwah, I'm so happy that he's found good friends!" Lussuria squealed.

"What do you mean? We're his half brothers, of course we are his friends..." Kyouya growled protectively.

"Of course I know that! I'm just saying that he finally opened up to other people since ever since he started high school, he started to get bullied!" Lussuria smiled. Hayato blinked before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tell me more..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (three years ago)<strong>

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, I hope you'll take care of me from now on!" The brunette smiled cheerfully at the class. It was his first day of school and he wasn't late, for once. Despite the fact that he had the IQ of a University graduate, he still insisted on attending High school since he wanted to make more friends.

Everything went well until lunch time, a group of boys cornered him and smirked as they saw how weak Tsuna looked like. "Hey, shrimp! Give us your lunch money or we'll beat the crap outta ya'." Tsuna cringed a bit before he shakily handed over his wallet, despite saying that they won't hit him, they still beat him up.

The brunette winced when he saw the wounds, how was he going to explain this to his mom?

**A few days later**

The bullying starts to worsen, instead of just beating him up, the bullies started to molest him too. One day, it got so bad that the brunette almost lost his virginity, luckily for him Reborn had been in the vicinity and scared off the bullies before they could do anything else.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reborn growled under his breath as he saw the brunette staring at him with hollow eyes. Apparently, things started to go downhill from there. Some female classmates started to threaten him to, thinking of him as a slut who stole boyfriends. Being bullied by males was already a handful, so now when the girls started to bully him too, he was near breaking.

One time a group of girls went crazy with jealousy and rage when they caught him talking to Reborn, the hitman is famous for his good looks and riches after all. The group grabbed Tsuna by the limbs and flung him over the roof without hesitation, smirking maniacally when Tsuna landed on the floor with a sickening 'crack'. The brunette would have died if Enma didn't call the ambulance and police in time, the girls were jailed for ten years whilst Tsuna laid on a hospital bed with his limbs disabled temporarily. He was able to move them again in time but they never felt the same.

Tsuna quickly transferred out of the high school and into a university.

Enma was kidnapped when Tsuna got into the university, the redhead has suffered a lot but he knew it was nowhere as near the pain of being bullied and not being able to tell anyone.

The Varia actually met Tsuna on a mission, they had been on the same mission and Xanxus had been impressed with the brunette's skills, he was also the first person Xanxus ever felt anything for. When the not-yet scarred teen attacked his adopted father with a plan to overthrow him, Tsuna had came towards them in crutches and knocked the old man out of danger, using his body as a shield.

The ninth immediately released his negative energy on the tanned teen, hereby givign him scars that glowed every time he was pissed. To say that the scarred teen was shocked would be an understatement, Tsuna had been heavily injured just to stop him from committing the worst mistake of his life.

Although Xanxus was supposed to be mad at the brunette for interfering with their fight, he found it really hard to do so when Tsuna limped over to him before he smiled oh so brightly and enveloped him in a warm hug, still in crutches. That day, Xanxus decided that he would protect him as one would protect a brother, and that was what he did until now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Still no author's corner... KHR is not mine... **

* * *

><p><strong>Dream world (AN: six days have past)**

"Haa... haa... That was... fun?" Tsuna wheezed as he wiped the sweat rolling down his face. Tsukiyoshi nodded, smirking slightly as he tried to regain his breath (A/N: *cough*and trying to compose himself*cough* *Gets whacked* Stop it will you! You're killing my brain cells! T_T)

"Of course! Since you've been training enough and I have nothing more to train you for, how about you wake up now?" Tsuna blinked and Tsukiyoshi smiled sadly. "This is only a dream. Try to concentrate on your beloved family..." Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to picture the faces of his family. The worried face of Hayato nii-san, the impassive face of Kyouya nii-san, the ever-happy face of Takeshi, the content face of Claire-san, Enma's unsure face, the perverted face of Mukuro (A/N: Pfft...), the gentle face of Giotto nii-san and the three children he saved from the Bovino Familigia.

"Minna..." Tsukiyoshi smiled sadly as Tsuna started to dissolve into thin air. When the brunette finally disappeared, the orange eyed teenager slumped against a tree and allowed tears to flow freely down his cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you... My beloved brother..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reality<span>**

"Claire-san! Tsuna-kun is going woke up!" Enma shrieked. The blonde woman dropped the tea she was holding and quickly ran towards her half-son's hospital ward. The brunette's eyelids were indeed fluttering and cracking open to reveal the honey brown orbs that were absent for the last few days.

"Tsuna!" Claire gasped when the brunette slowly opened his eyes. The blonde woman quickly whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number for Tsuna's brothers. "Boys! Get down to the hospital now! Tsuna is waking up!" With that said Claire snapped her cellphone shut.

* * *

><p>Soon the brunette's ward is filled with visitors, Hayato was cr-I mean, weeping tears of joy, Takeshi was ruffling the brown locks of his little brother, something that he didn't dare do when the brunette was in a coma. Ryohei was being as extreme as usual, Kyouya was smiling at the sight of his brother awake, Mukuro was smiling creepily and the three children were crying openly and hugging their saviour.<p>

"That reminds me... I haven't got a chance to fin out your names." The three children stopped crying and composed themselves before introducing themselves.

"I'm Fuuta! I'm ten years old and my rankings are very accurate." The brown haired boy introduced first.

"I'm I-pin, I come from China. I learnt Kung-fu and the Gyoza fist from Master!" The chinese girl explained.

"I'm Lambo, I only know how to assassinate..." Lambo trailed off, obviously ashamed that he's unable to do something for his saviour. Tsuna smiled and patted Lambo's head soothingly.

"Welcome to the family... Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin..." Tsuna smiled weakly as he ruffled each of the children's hair before he fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later...<strong>

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A scream resonated throughout the house and sent the occupants into a flying panic. That scream could only mean one thing... Tsuna tripped and fell down the stairs... again. "Ite... I hate you, stairs..." Tsuna cursed as he rubbed his sore rear.

"Tsuna!" Hayato was the first kneel down to check the brunette for wounds. "You have to be more careful you know? You might end up in the hospital again if you keep this up..." The silver haired teen fussed over the brunette.

"But Hayato nii-san! I was running late... Wait... I'm LATE!" Tsuna screeched and dashed out the door, grabbing a slice of toast from the kitchen. "See you guys later!" Tsuna yelled before he ran out the door. Enma had gone on before him so he was walking er... running alone.

"Haha! Tsuna's so energetic isn't he?" Takeshi laughed as he chewed on his toast. Lussuria had taken it upon himself to cook food for the family since the Varia would be staying to make sure Tsuna was safe. The brunette would sometimes help.

"Hnn... but I think we should get an elevator for him instead... He seems to be falling down the stairs everyday, it's actually a wonder that his IQ is still so high..." Kyouya sighed as he sipped his coffee, he cringed, he liked Tsuna's hand-brewed espresso better.

"For once, I agree with Kyouya... Tsuna is bound to hurt himself one day if he keeps falling like that..." Hayato's forehead was creased with worry.

"Kufufufu... My little brother wouldn't be pleased if he finds out you guys are splurging for his sake..." The room was silenced. Tsuna may not look like it but he hates to splurge unnecessarily.

"Oh yea... I EXTREMELY forgot to tell you that Tsuna's birthday is coming up!" Giotto did a spit-take, he had been absent for the last few weeks because of some business in Italy, he had returned to find his beloved little brother recovering in a hospital. Needless to say, interrogation has been traumatizing since it included a lot of threats and an electric chair.

"When is it..." Giotto growled as he saw that he had stained his favorite shirt.

"In one week..." Those were Ryohei's last words before he made a sad farewell to his place in planet Earth. (A/N: I kid! I kid! Though he is half-dead when Tsuna came home... -w-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>At school~<span>**

"Our class have been chosen to decide on the main event for this year's flower festival, any ideas on what to do?" Midori, a girl with cyan eyes and teal green hair, glanced around the room. "Hai? Makoto-kun?"

Makoto, a boy with brown hair and gold eyes, suggested. "How about a band?" Midori smiled and nodded before writing down Makoto's idea on the black-board.

"Any more ideas? Ah, Akai-chan?" Akai, a girl with flowing pink hair and maroon eyes, smiled shyly.

"A play? With cross-dressing?" Midori chalked down that idea too.

"Maybe a talent show?" Aoi, a boy with sky blue eyes and navy blue hair, called. Midori chalked down that idea.

"Okay, that's enough ideas! We'll decide through voting tomorrow!" With that the class was dismissed for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Voting time! XDD (What do you think Tsuna's class should do for the flower festival?)<span>**

1) A play (Tsuna's the female lead)

2) A band (Tsuna's the singer)

3) A talent show (Tsuna's singing for this one too...)

4) Any ideas that are not mentioned are most welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Still no author's corner... KHR is not mine... **

* * *

><p>"Kuh! All of them are great ideas, let's do all of them! And a cafe. Oh and a haunted house! The festival lasts for four days anyway~" Tsuna mentally sweatdropped at the carefree tone Midori was using. "Okay~ So as class representative, I choose Sawada to go represent our class, you can drag some friends outside school to sing with you too!"<p>

The brunette just sighed and nodded absent-mindedly, not really paying attention until Enma told him he was the head maid for the cafe. "WHAT?" Tsuna shrieked a second too late when Midori wrote his name on the list and handed it to the teacher.

"It'll be fine, Tsuna-kun! We're having a Mafia-style cafe right?" Tsuna sighed and chewed on his bread.

"It's exactly why it's a Mafia cafe that I want to avoid it..." Tsuna groaned, leaning against the wall. "I don't want to wear a stupid tux..." Tsuna pouted childishly and sipped his juice.

"Haha! Tsuna, you seem to be very troubled by something, eh?" The brunette almost choked on his drink, but practice (A/N: From A certain sadistic baby...) makes perfect so he didn't, he did cough a bit though. "Ahaha! Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Takeshi laughed as he scratched his head sheepishly. Tsuna was about to wave off the apology when he caught sight of Takeshi's arm.

"Takeshi nii-san, you overdid it..." Tsuna sighed as he touched the blue plaster in a sling lightly.

"Haha! I couldn't help it! Nationals are coming around the corner, but... it's meaningless now, eh?" Tsuna blinked and his eyes widened a fraction. Takeshi looked so... empty, the brunette gritted his teeth, he knew that look anywhere having had that intention before.

The brunette slapped the tanned teen, really HARD. "Takeshi nii-san, don't even think about it! Erase it from your memory, knock it out of your head! Suicide isn't the answer..." Takeshi looked stunned for a moment before his eyes went hollow again.

"But... without baseball, life has no meaning for me..." The brunette shook his head.

"What about Claire-san? Hayato nii and the others? Do they mean nothing to you?" Takeshi opened his mouth to object but the brunette did not let him. "If you lose a reason to live, then find another, if you want I'll be your reason!" Takeshi widened his eyes before they softened.

"You're right... I have things too dear to me for me to go now... Thank you, Tsuna..." The brunette smiled warmly and hugged his brother before dragging Enma back to their classroom. "'I'll be you reason', eh? Heh, that doesn't sound so bad..." The baseball player chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Sawada-san! Can you please take this to Sakamoto sensei?"<p>

"Tsuna-kun! We need to take your measurements!"

"Sawada! Who's going to be singing with you?"

"Tsunayoshi-san! Please tell us how to make a strawberry crepe!"

The brunette groaned and took the folder he was supposed to give to Sakamoto sensei, he gave a card with his measurements on it to the seamstresses before he told Midori that he would find someone. "Urgh... So busy..." Tsuna growled as he perfectly created a crepe. A vibration almost caused Tsuna to trip and fall, luckily Enma cushioned him.

"Hello?" Tsuna answered his light blue cellphone.

"Tsunayoshi, tell your class representative that I along with the damn pineapple will be singing with you." Tsuna sweatdropped at Kyouya's blunt order but smiled gratefully despite the fact that Kyouya could not see it.

"Hai! Kyouya nii! Thank you!" Tsuna smiled as his black haired brother grunted in reply before he hung up. "We, that's one problem solved..."

"That's great, Tsuna-kun, now can you get off of me so I breathe?" Tsuna's reaction was immediate and he apologized to Enma consecutively.

* * *

><p>"NO! WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE CROSS-DRESSING ME!" A wail could be heard down the corridors of the third floor of Namimori high school.<p>

"Tsuna-kun! Calm down, it's just a-"

"A WHAT? A GOTHIC LOLITA OUTFIT WITH TONS OF FRILLS AND RIBBONS MEANT FOR SUFFOCATING ME?" The said brunette screamed pointing an accusing finger at the black outfit.

"Well, yes... but look on the bright side, er... you won't be wearing that when you sing?" Enma suggested, a futile effort to calm down the hysterical brunette.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'LL BE WEARING A WHITE ONE!" Tsuna screeched.

"Er... It'll only be for the haunted house!" Enma smiled awkwardly.

"... Enma, I'll be wearing this dress for both the cafe and the haunted house... The only difference is the holsters attached to the belt..." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Eh... then I got nothing..." Enma winced when Tsuna glared hotly at the object that they call a clothing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At home<span>**

"I'm home..." The brunette sighed dejectedly, Hayato looked up from his sci-fi book.

"Welcome home, Tsuna! What's wrong? Did someone bully you at school?" Hayato asked worriedly as he checked his younger brother for wounds.

"Eh... No... I just have to wear this..." The brunette held up the hanger that had a protective opaque cloth draped over the clothing.

"Hmm? Can I see to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked, the brunette shook his head fervently.

"Tsuna needs his privacy! Butt off, turf top!" Hayato spat. Whilst the two bickered, the brunette retreated to his room. He pulled out his homework and begun to concentrate on it.

"So we substitute x=15 into y=6x plus..." A knock on the door, snapped Tsuna out of his mathematical daze. "The door's unlocked." He called, the door opened to reveal Lussuria with a tray of food.

"Tsu tsu, this is bad for your health, you should have came down to dinner." The brunette blinked and looked at the wall clock in his room, it read; 6:30.

"Wow... I've been in here for four hours?" Tsuna mused as he ate the chicken stew Lussuria cooked for him. "Luss nii-san, this is delicious!" Tsuna smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Link to Tsuna's dress~ Ignore the (Hoee), including the brackets...<strong>

http:/images1(Hoee)./(hoee)images/image_(hoee)uploads/Gothic-Lolita(hoee)-lolita-fashion(Hoee)-1040065(hoee)_330_ (Hoee)


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Still no author's corner... KHR is not mine... **

* * *

><p>"I hate this... why am I doing this in the first place?" Tsuna growled as he tugged at the black wig he was wearing. The brunette was playing the female lead role in the play, a princess dearly loved by her people, Sora Nightstar. Sora had seven brothers called Inazuma (AN: Lightning?), Taiyo (A/N:Sun?), Kiri, Tsuki, Kumo, Ame and Arashi. Now, Sora was to marry a prince when she turned eighteen, however her brothers loved her too much to let her go. The king was exasperated when his sons all drove away suitors for Sora's hand in marriage. The poor girl was at a loss of what to do, but she was partly happy that her brothers loved her enough to do this.

Soon, the country was at war. Sora was captured and forced into marrying a hideous prince, Hideki Sun-amber. The poor princess was heartbroken but it was what had to be done, to free her imprisoned brothers and helpless country. Her brothers felt so helpless but Kumo devised a plan. The wedding day came, Sora was in her room solemnly applying her make-up when Tsuki, Sora's second eldest brother and twin, came into the room wearing identical dresses and make-up. Sora was surprised but decided to abide by her brother's wishes and hide in her closet.

Tsuki took Sora's place at the wedding alter, he revealed himself not to be Sora before he took his vows. "This person is not deserving of Sora! He lied, cheated and stole whenever the chance was given! Hideki is not worthy of the title of Prince!" With his true nature found out, Hideki was executed immediately and Sora was able to go back to Nightstar kingdom unharmed. Thanks to her beloved and quick to think, brothers.

"Like I said, why do I have to act as Sora?" Tsuna pouted as he adjusted the sash. He was currently dressed in a light amber princess like dress, it had puffy sleeves and a cadmium yellow gem sat on the sash around his waist. There was no collar so the dress showed off his collarbones quite nicely, the sash was a pretty carrot orange and his shoes are Daffodil yellow flats since the brunette despises the object they call heels. The wig was elbow long and fell into ringlets at the end it was also weaved with light yellow pearls, an international orange choker adorned his neck and wristbands a tangerine color hugged his wrists, the brunette also wore an orange rose in his wig, all in all Tsuna looked like a perfect princess.

"Aww, Tsuna-kun, don't pout!" Midori whined as she tied the sash into a ribbon and adjusted the sash again. "Just do your best okay? We have only six days left!"

* * *

><p>"..." The brunette was rendered speechless as he stared at the scene before him. "Hayato... nii...-san...?" Tsuna asked nervously, the silver haired teenager averted his gaze.<p>

"I tried to cook dinner..." Tsuna raised a hand to stifle a giggle, he couldn't help it, I mean, how often do you get to see Hayato dressed in a white button up shirt, brown slacks, mint bedroom slippers and... a... frilly, pink, let me repeat, PINK apron. The green eyed teen was sheepishly holding a plate of burnt... er... food.

"D-Don't laugh!" Hayato whined as he hurriedly took off his apron. "Seriously, that gay sun guardian is influencing me too much..." Hayato grumbled as he tossed the burnt... thingy into the bin.

"Hayato nii-san, you could have waited for me." Tsuna smiled as Hayato groaned.

"I wanted you to have a break! You've been doing nothing but help us the whole time!" Hayato complained, Tsuna smiled as he put on a non-frilly, blue apron. "Wait... Where'd you get that?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Hayato nii-san, don't tell me you have no idea where the aprons are kept..." Silence was all it took for the brunette to fall animatedly to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flower Festival~<span>**

"Welcome to the Mafia~ How many bodyguards have you brought with you today?" Takeshi greeted cheerily, he was dressed in a white button up shirt that had the first two buttons unbuttoned under a black coat and black dress pants, shiny black dress shoes adorned his feet. A holster that carried a toy gun was attached to the belt, but the raven decided to carry his Shigure Tokii with him (A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled it correctly...).

"T-Two!" The customer was obviously flustered at the sight of the handsome teen in front of her.

"Right this way, boss!" Takeshi smiled leading the two girls into the classroom.

"Welcome!" Tsuna, his classmates and brothers all called out. The room was very nicely decorated with round tables, elegant sofas, a drinks counter, dim blue lights and dark curtains. It's almost like your average pub except for the fact that it was absolutely reeking of alcohol and smoke (A/N: Courtesy of Xanxus and Hayato).

"Would you like some wine?" Tsuna offered the grape juice bottle, he was dressed in a black gothic lolita costume, it was sleeveless but not off-shoulder and had detached sleeves, a corset like thing bound his slim waist and ruffles decorated the hem of his skirt, a belt hung loosely around his waist and a pair of daggers (A/N: Yes, they are real...) clinked against each other everytime the brunette took a step, black garters and a back choker with a silver gem in the middle were his extra accessaries not including the frilly headband that has ribbons which tails had bells on them of course, his previous one had been torn when he fell down the steps that morning in his hurry to get to school early.

"My my, that would be fine!" The customer smiled good-naturedly while his partner eyed Tsuna lustfully. Tsuna gulped slightly and faked a smile before he poured the juice into the empty plastic wine cups.

"What's your name?" Tsuna was sure he saw a gleam in the brown haired guy's bronze colored eyes (A/N: I like color coding), "Mine's Seido..." The man smirked and eyed the brunette's slim wrists before the brunette pulled his sleeves over his arm.

"I'm... Sora, Sora Nightstar..." The brunette smiled before he quickly excused himself. _'That was close!'_

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, who was that man eyeing you? I'll bite him to death for sexual harassment." Kyouya growled as he handed the brunette a tray of food to give the customers.<p>

"It's fine, Kyouya nii-sama, I think you should focus on rehearsing your lines first... You play as Kumo, right?" The brunette's brothers all volunteered to be in the play to protect Tsuna, oblivious to their true intentions the brunette agreed, happily stating that he was going to enjoy himself.

"Hn... Alright then, be careful not to trip." Kyouya teased as he ruffled his younger brother's messy hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Still no author's corner... KHR is not mine... **

* * *

><p>"Seven minutes before stage time!" Tsuna stiffened visibly as he tried to adjust his sash one last time.<p>

"Tsuna-kun, are... you... done?" Enma trailed off as he gaped at his childhood friend of three years. Tsuna was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that has a sky blue sash around his slim waist, the sash ended in a ribbon that was adjusted to the side, white sandals that covered his toes and had a ribbon at the back adorned Tsuna's feet and a blue choker with a white ribbon on the side hugged the brunette's neck. A simple white ribbon was braided into Tsuna's raven black wig and a pair of sky blue gloves covered his hands.

"Enma-kun? What's wrong...?" Hayato and Yamamoto trailed off as well. The brunette blushed crimson which complimented the teal contacts he put on. "Tsuna... you look... beautiful!" Yamamoto commented cheerily, a slight blush adorning his face. Hayato was snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times before turning to yell at the baseball addict.

"Baseball freak! Don't taint Tsuna with your impure comments!" Hayato screeched. Enma blinked several times before he suddenly noticed something.

"Didn't you have the orange dress? The one before this one? What happened to it?" Enma asked, the brunette let out a sheepish laugh.

"Ahaha, funny story actually..." Tsuna scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Er... I tripped and fell off the second story and tore it... Ehehe..." Hayato stared at his precious little brother in disbelief.

"You fell... off the SECOND story?" Hayato screamed and Tsuna held his hand up in defense.

"Hey! I can't help it that I'm clumsy!" Tsuna protested. Hayato sighed and patted his brother on the head, not wanting to mess up the wig by ruffling it.

"Be more careful, okay?" The brunette blushed and nodded.

* * *

><p>"<em>Once upon a time, long long ago in a beautiful country named Nightstar, there lived a King and queen with their eight children..."<em> Tsuna skipped onto the stage, followed by his brothers.

"_The princess was very beautiful with her teal eyes and raven black hair that most woman would kill for, her name was Sora like the free sky..." _The brunette smiled angelically at the crowd, drawing a lot of cheering from them, especially the males. "_The princes were as handsome as any man can get, Kumo, had raven black hair and tended to act very aloof at times but cared immensely for his sister." _ Kyouya patted the brunette on the head and smiled charmingly at him.

_"Kiri, had silver hair with blue pupils that complemented his complexion. He was a bit mischievous but can always be counted on to save his sister out of a tight pinch." _Mukuro smiled as he stood beside Tsuna before he held the brunette's hand. _"Arashi had silky blue hair and red eyes to match, one might think it's an odd combination but it seems to suit the prince well."_ True enough, the silver haired teen's presence was enough to cause the female audience to squeal and cheer in delight. _"Ame had spiky black hair and loved his sister more than anything else in the world."_ Takeshi grinned at Tsuna and glomped the blushing boy, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"_Inazuma was the youngest out of all of them, Sora doted on him with every chance she got! He has shocking green hair and cyan eyes." _Lambo ran towards Tsuna and the brunette instinctively picked him up before cuddling him close to his chest. _"Taiyo doted on Sora the best, being the eldest of the group, he had blinding yellow hair and orange orbs to match, even a glance at his tanned body would be sure to give you a blush so red it could be permanent."_ Ryohei strolled into the picture and slung his arm around Tsuna's small shoulders, flashing the brunette a very bright smile.

"_Last but not least, there was Tsuki, twin brother of Sora, he has black hair like Sora but had white pupils instead. This queer eye-color would have looked freaky for other people but on Tsuki, it seemed to fit his name well." _Giotto entered the happy scene and grinned at the audience before ushering the group back into the curtains, earning disappointed noises from the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Skip~!<span>** (I'm too lazy to think of the whole thing, Forgive me! I blame Homework for squeezing out my brain juice! DX)

"_And so, Sora lived happily with her brothers for the rest of her life, the end~" _As the entire cast bowed before the audience Tsuna was quickly changing into his maid costume, even though the play just finished, they still had the Mafia cafe to tend to after all. Midori entered the dressing room after she knocked, she smiled gratefully at Tsuna as the brunette finished putting on his frilly headpiece.

"Thank you for doing this Tsuna-kun! We couldn't have done it without you!" The brunette just smiled and the green haired girl smiled back. "Here's my contact. Let's keep in touch ne?" Midori smiled gently as she gave te brunette a small piece of paper.

"Hai! Midori-san, I'll see you later!" Tsuna bowed respectfully before he dashed out of the room. As soon as the brunette was out of sight, Midori let out a sigh and plopped down onto a chair.

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi... hmm... He's so cute and talented, Kyoko's a b***h for making him suffer..." Midori gritted her teeth as she took out a small photo, it was a picture of two girls wearing yukatas. The one on the right had teal colored hair and cyan eyes wearing a lime green yukata with light blue daisy patterns on them, it was Midori. The one on the left had orange colored hair that curled outwards framing her petite face, she had brown eyes and was wearing a white yukata with sakura petals on them, the girl was Kyoko! "What happened to you Kyo-chan?" Midori murmured as she pocketed her picture and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun! Someone named Seido here to see you!" Akai called as she handled the customers she was serving their food. Tsuna blinked before he recalled who Seido was (AN: See previous chapter...), he groaned inwardly but kept a fake smile plastered on his face as he greeted the perverted man again.

"Why hello, 'Sora'~" Seido cooed as his hand inched towards Tsuna's. The brunette twitched in annoyance and for a moment his smile almost faltered but he forced it to stay.

"What can I get you, Seido-san?" Tsuna ground out, the brunette had planned to stay as long as he needed but Seido was really getting onto his nerves and let me tell you it won't be pretty once the brunette prodigy reaches his limit.

"Hmm... Let me think..." Seido's smile turned into an ugly smirk as he uttered the word, his hand tightening painfully around Tsuna's wrist making the boy wince slightly. "You..." Tsuna's patience snapped but before he could do anything to the pervert, a tonfa, trident, dynamite, a hilt of a sword, a grenade and two fists made their way to the sick bastar- I mean **_customer_**.

"He's mine..." Tsuna's brothers all growled together as they wrapped possessive arms around his waist, shoulders and head. "Touch him, you die..." Kyouya growled as he brandished another tonfa from his jacket. The brown haired teen was scared out of his wits, he quickly got up from his seat and ran out screaming bloody murder. As soon as the pervert was gone, Tsuna's brothers turned to the brunette to check for injuries.

"He didn't hurt you didn't he?" Hayato checked his cheeks worriedly. Takeshi just ruffled his hair with a small grin.

"He created a bruise on my wrist when he gripped me really hard..." Tsuna held up his wrist where the bruise started to swell. "Eh? It wasn't this bad when I saw it..." Kyouya growled and ran out the door in search of a brown haired pervert that went by the name of Seido.

"That looks pretty bad, are you okay, Tsuna?" Giotto fussed like a mother hen, Tsuna giggled and nodded, saying something about how he's used to it. "Don't force yourself too much..." Giotto mumbled as he patted his little brother on the head.

"Un! I understand, Giotto nii-san!" Tsuna saluted playfully before running off to another customer's table. The rest of Tsuna's brothers watched fondly as the brunette cheerfully took the order of the customer and ran towards the kitchen, almost tripping himself in the process.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Ugh... I need...**

**Tsuna: ?**

**Me: SWEETS! DX**

**Tsuna:*Animated fall***

**Me: What? KHR does not belong to me...**

* * *

><p>"How is it that everywhere I go... I get into some sort of trouble?" Tsuna growled mentally, he was currently sitting on a table and wearing... a frilly dress with tons of ribbons. (AN: Look at Miku in Project diva the one with the tiny yellow crown and ribbons, it a dark pink color), he had been waking down the hallways in his gothic lolita outfit for the Mafia cafe until he was suddenly dragged into a room full of... er... yaoi fangirls.

"Kyahh! He's so cute! He'll definitely make a good uke for Mochida senpai!" A girl squealed with delight as she jumped around the room.

"Uwah! No! Mochida-senpai's a jerk! He's better off with one of his half-brothers!" Tsuna blinked, despite his high IQ, he still has the density of a chunk of iridium (A/N: An element considered as the densest on Earth, look it up on google if you want) and the naivete of a five year old toddler.

"Ano... If you don't mind me asking, what's uke?" Tsuna inquired, oh-so-cutely. The girls stared at him like he grew another head before they squealed and glomped him again.

"KYAA! That was soo cute! He really is the ultimate uke!" Girl #1 screamed, Tsuna sighed, he needed to get back to the Mafia cafe or else Kyouya will worry.

"Ano... Sumimasen, I need to go now so if you'd please let go of me, I'll be on my way..." Tsuna asked politely, the girls all whined and protested but eventually let go.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun! What... are you wearing?" Enma blinked as the brunette blushed and tried to explain.<p>

"I'll just change now..." Tsuna mumbled as he headed for the dressing room, his face so red that it would make even a tomato jealous. The brunette changed out of the frilly costume he was wearing and into a white blouse with frills on the long sleeves, the sleeves were so long they covered his entire arm and almost reached the ankle, a puffy white skirt and white boots that reached his knees, a light pink apron that ended in a huge bow behind Tsuna complemented the skirt and a flamingo pink ribbon hugged the brunette's neck with it's tails almost reaching his ankles. He's usually wild hair was tamed and fell past his shoulders, almost reaching his elbows.

"Do they really like dressing me up that much?" Tsuna sighed as he fastened the clasp of the silver bracelets onto his wrists, they were a good luck charm and judging by his clumsiness he's going to need all the luck he can get. To him, the bracelets look like shackles and he is currently bearing the heavy burden of humiliation. "Bleh... I hope I remember my lyrics, Imitation black is quite hard..." The brunette sighed again before he stepped out of the make-shift dressing room.

"Tsunayoshi! We're going next!" Mukuro called as he barged into the dressing room where Tsuna is currently fastening a pink star-shaped hair clip that glowed onto his tamed hair.

"Hai! Mukuro nii-chan!" Tsuna sighed and placed the gold locket over his neck, he clicked it open and smiled as Nana's smiling face greeted him, he frowned slightly at Iemitsu's face but sighed and let out a small smile. "Well... Wish me luck, Mama... Papa..." Tsuna closed the locket and dashed out the door, a determined smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Twisted ordinary life, forbidden love<em>

_An insincere heart_

_Painted over in black, an incomplete love_

_the jet black world_

* * *

><p>Mukuro sang first, followed reluctantly by Kyouya, both hadn't wanted to sing but if it was for their beloved brother, they would do anything. Ironic no?<p>

The school had been generous and indulged in buying three head phones with microphones attached to them. The fitted their image quite well, in fact it was almost as if it were made just for them.

Mukuro was dressed in a flowing back coat, it had long sleeves that reached half his palm. Black fingerless gloves adorned his hands and he was wearing black boots, underneath the coat is a white turtleneck shirt and a white dress pants, a small chain is attached to the pants and a silver dog-tag hung around his neck. A small silver star shaped badge is pinned onto the coat.

Kyouya was dressed in a grey jacket which had his collars turned up (A/N: Like the school jacket), it had blue linings on it and it was left unbuttoned, giving him a very cool look. A white button-up shirt that had short sleeves and black slacks with brown boots, along with a small top hat that had stars on the ribbon completed Kyouya's outfit.

* * *

><p><em>I've always wanted to say to you<em>

_There is just one thing to say_

_The impulse that can not be suppressed_

_If it is to be broken_

* * *

><p>Enma was shocked, to say the least, of all those years running from bullies to studying together, he did not know the brunette could sing, not even an inkling. The brunette's voice was pure angelic, like an angel's song. The redhead smiled sadly, he almost regretted his decision of introducing him to Reborn, but what's done is done, besides it was only a matter time before Reborn found out that Tsuna is the descendant of Tsukishiro de Vongola, the first generation boss of the Vongola familigia.<p>

"Tsuna-kun... be safe..." Enma muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

><p><em>To love and be loved to the point of going mad<em>

_The sweet and burning kiss is an imitation_

_Senses numbing, consciousness fading away_

_The overflowing emotions and reality are paint over in black_

* * *

><p>"Hmph... The brat can sing eh?" A certain scarred man smirked as he saw the brunette glance his way and smile slightly.<p>

"This will be worth millions... Tsunayoshi is popular in the Mafia after all..." A floating baby stated monotonously, a video-camera in his hands. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Maa~ Tsu tsu is talented! Why didn't Luss nee-chan hear of this?" A flamboyant teen whined as he placed a hand on his cheek, his pinky lifted and ring finger bent.

"Tsunayoshi-sama is talented in many ways! Don't you dare insult him!" A tanned man with piercings and spiky hair retorted, his eyes full of admiration for the small brunette on stage.

"Uishishishi~ I'll have to get the princess to sing to the prince sometime." A blonde teen smirked in a cheshire cat kind of way. A boy wearing a huge frog hat decided to comment.

"Bel-senpai, Tsuna-san isn't going to sing to you, you're just a fake prince." The boy commented monotonously as he stared at the brunette singing on stage.

"VOOOOOOII! The kid's got talent, eh? Oi, mammon! How much for one video?" A Silver haired man swung a dangerous arch with his sword... er… arm... um... Thingy, nearly taking the head off of the leader of the group.

* * *

><p><em>The sinking moon is overlapping with the clouds<em>

_As if to hide the shadows_

_Can we not return anymore?_

_Let the two of us just disappear together _

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled as he heard his adopted brothers fight over something. Mukuro kneeled in front of him and outstretched his hand, the brunette shyly placed his hand in his and the indigo haired man kissed it. This simple action was enough to make the crowd crazy.<p>

No matter how many times they practiced the brunette never fails to blush at the loving gesture that meant 'I adore you'.

Kyouya growled mentally and made a mental note to kill the damed pineapple afterwards, he strode forward and grabbed the brunette's wrist gently, he smirked when the brunette's blush disappeared only to renew again in a new shade, he kissed the wrist and smirked in triumphal when the red hue on the brunette's cheeks reached a whole different shade.

* * *

><p><em>Someday I can be with you<em>

_With that belief, I let go of my hand_

_If it is a love that doesn't suit me_

_Then it might as well be broken_

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Sicily, Italy<span>**

"Uwah! I didn't know Tsuna sang so well!" A certain blonde boss of the Chiavarone family exclaimed as he chuckled. The brunette's concert was currently being broad-casted through a certain mist acrobaleno who used to go by the name of 'Viper'.

"That's true, in my years of babysitting him when he came over, I've never heard him hum or much less sing." A man around the age of thirty with smiled as he watched Tsuna sing.

"Boss! The plane's ready and the luggage is packed, we'll be ready to leave in ten minutes!" A subordinate reported and the blonde young adult. "May I ask, where will you be headed to this time?"

The blonde adult smiled before uttering two words.

"Namimori, Japan."

* * *

><p><em>Tightly and strongly I want to be embraced<em>

_The warmth of the overlapping bodies is an imitation_

_If the sun were to shine I would be bothered_

_You will vanish from my sight_

_Please teach me the answer?_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Venice...<strong>

"Heh... I didn't know that the Vongola had such a cute heir..."A man with spiky cyan hair and silver eyes smirked as he stared at the cute brunette displayed on the Television screen.

"Neh~ Gin-kun... Is he your new target?" A pair of arms snaked around his waist and the man, now named as Gin smiled.

"Yes... and it seems I'll have fun breaking him~ You will bring him to me, will you not?" A girl about the age of Tsuna appeared on a screen. She had teal green hair and cyan eyes which were currently glazed over, like she was possessed. "'Midori'-chan~?"

There was a short interlude of silence before an answer was meekly produced. "Hai... Master..." As those words were said, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Common sense and morals crushed and destroyed<em>

_If there are to be punishments, I should be the only one punished_

_What you said at the end_

_I embrace those words_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in America, Los Angelous (AN: Er... Correct me if I'm wrong, please! T_T)**

"Damn that Giotto for giving us a useless mission!" A certain red head whose hair colour could easily be mistaken for pink growled.

"Maa maa! I'm sure Giotto has a perfectly understandable reason for doing this." A man with spiky black hair like Takeshi tried to pacify his partner who seemed to be pissed beyond words.

"Yare yare, I'll be over there if you need me, but do me a favour and don't need me?" The teen with green hair and lightning markings underneath his eyes made his way towards the towards an ice-cream parlor.

"Hn..." A man with blondeish-tan hair yawned and leaned against a wall since he saw no one nearby who is worth to spar with. "Pathetic weaklings..."

"Both of you stop your fight to the EXTREME, we need to find out the way to the airport..." A priest with spiky black hair and tanned skin chided the duo who was having a one-sided fight.

"Nufufufu... I hope Giotto is prepared for our homecoming." A man whose hair was styled into a... pineapple... water melon... thingy.. laughed creepily.

Somewhere in Namimori high school, Giotto sneezed.

* * *

><p><em>I am thinking of you everyday<em>

_The feel of your shoulder in my embrace_

_Before that melts away into nothing_

_I will go and meet you_

**_I REALLY love both of you_**

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Is that Tsuna I see?" A blonde haired baby wearing an army uniform (AN: ish) carried by a falcon, exclaimed. His blue haired partner stopped tortu- I mean! TRAINING the new recruits and ran with lightning speed towards the Television screen.

"Sawada can sing?" The corrupted acrobaleno yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the screen.

"It's good to see that Tsunayoshi seems fine..." Both acrobaleno stiffened at the voice and turned to glare at a green haired acrobaleno.

"Verde..." Both of them seethed, despite the fact that Verde was completely loyal to Vongola they had heard of him selling his failed experiments to rival familigias and some even used them in assassination attempts on Tsuna.

"Rejoice as ? I, Skull-sama have decided to vis-" The poor acrobaleno did not even get to finish his sentence, as he gets kicked by Lal Mirch and Colonello in an attempt to shut him up so they can hear Tsuna singing.

* * *

><p><em>Embrace in a quivering and wavering fantasy<em>

_What I said to you were an imitation_

_On the cool skin, the unfading bite marks_

_Everything and anything in my memory_

_Are sinking into darkness_

_Falling away_

* * *

><p>"Gah! The songs ending!" Hayato fell into depression and proceeded to drown in self-pity in a quiet corner of having failed to be there for his beloved little brother's concert.<p>

"Haha! It's okay, Hayato, Tsuna will definitely understand!" Takeshi laughed it off although he was a little angry with himself for missing this concert.

"Hey, I see that s**t over there!" Ryohei suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a certain orange haired girl who was holding a penknife.

"Shit! Takeshi call the mental hospital now! Ryohei, Hayato! We have to go stop her before she ruins the show that Tsuna practised so hard for!" Giotto screeched as he lunged for the orange haired maniac who was smirking as Tsuna approached her side, apparently not noticing her.

* * *

><p><em>To love and be loved, to the point of madness<em>

_The sweet and burning kiss is an imitation_

_Senses numbing_

_The overflowing emotions and reality_

_Paint it all over in black_

* * *

><p>"Die!" Kyoko screamed as she lunged at Tsuna with eyes glazed over with blood lust. Tsuna's eyes widened and he barely dodged the crazy girl before he stumbled back. Kyoko gave him no time to stop and ran forward again, penknife in hand and ready to take his life.<p>

"DIE! You humiliated me! You dumped me! You deserve to ROT in hell for what you did to ME!" Kyoko screamed as she managed to slice Tsuna's arm, the brunette cried out in pain and clutched his arm, bad memories of his previous school flooding his mind.

"Dame-Tsuna! Duck!" The said brunette ducked gracefully despite his injured hand and a gunshot echoed through the auditorium.

"Reborn!" The brunette cried out, tears pouring out of his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Tsuna... Be sure to tell Hibari!**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Hibari: ... **

**Me: KHR belongs to no one except the person who created it...**

**Tsuna: You said it was going to be okay! -Runs away crying-**

**Hibari: ...**

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Kyoko cried out in agony as blood gushed out from her stomach where Reborn's bullet had hit her. The brunette gasped in horror and rushed to the orange haired girl's side.<p>

"Sasagawa-san!" Tsuna cried as he held her hand. The orange haired girl panted and her eyes shifted from golden yellow to caramel bronze. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realization hit him. "Sasagawa-san was manipulated!" Tsuna yelled to the hitman who appeared on stage, glaring daggers at the dying girl.

"I know, Tsunayoshi. Why do you think I shot her? She was beyond saving!" Reborn growled as Tsuna's eyes filled with tears. The man's face softened and he sighed. "Tsunayoshi, I didn't want to do this either, but you found out too late..." Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes. A tug on his shirt made him look at the manipulated girl in front of him.

"Tsu-na...-kun... I'm... s..orry..." Kyoko gasped out, flashing him an agonized smile before her eyelids fluttered close and her breathing stopped.

"Kyo... ko..." Tsuna whispered before tears streamed down his face.

Everyone looked down with sadness, including Reborn and Kyouya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Th next day...<span>**

"Tsuna! Please come out!" Takeshi was worried for his beloved little brother, he didn't seem alright when they came home yesterday and he locked himself in his room.

"Takeshi-nii, please... just leave me alone..." A hoarse voice answered and Takeshi stopped pounding his fists onto the wooden door.

"... Okay, but please remember to eat properly..." Takeshi reluctantly placed down the tray of food that Lussuria had cooked onto the floor next to the door. With a sigh the swordsman entered the dining room where Tsuna's half brothers and adopted brothers were having a meeting.

"How's Tsu tsu/Tsunayoshi/Tsuna/Tsuna-sama?" Were the first question that was asked when Takeshi entered the dining room and sat down. The tanned teen shook his head sadly and disappointed sighs were heard from the group.

"Knowing him, he's probably blaming himself for her death... Sasagawa's that is..." Hayato sighed again.

"Yeah... He's too kind for his own good sometimes..." A soft 'thud' caught the groups's attention and they turned to find... Tsuna standing in the doorway.

"Tsuna? I thought you were staying in your room?" Hayato questioned, the brunette lifted his previously bowed head to reveal, sunset orange orbs. "Y-You're not Tsuna!"

"Hmm... I am Tsuna... but at the same time, I'm not... My name's Tsukiyoshi..." Tsuna/Tsukiyoshi smirked as he entered the dining room. "I am Tsuna's twin brother, who passed away due to pre-mature birth." The group stiffened visibly as they listened.

* * *

><p>"So... Tsuna had a twin and didn't tell us?" Hayato summarized hesitantly. Tsukiyoshi shook his head.<p>

"Tsuna didn't know, in fact, he isn't supposed to know..." Tsukiyoshi looked a bit sad as he said this. "Because the prophecy must be fulfilled... The prophecy of light..." The group was beyond confused. What is this boy talking about? A prophecy that involved their beloved little brother?

"What do you mean?" Xanxus questioned, his intuition had been setting off alarm bells ever since the boy stepped into the dining room. "Explain yourself!"

"_The sky holds all, however, their lives were not meant to be..."_ Tsukiyoshi recited, his voice monotone as if he had been memorizing a script that was now being read aloud. "_twins separated by fate through death, one is cursed with death whilst the other is blessed with the gift of life... To save the cursed one, sacrifice is necessary... A vial of blood, a feeling that's most precious and a beloved memory..." _Every one in the room felt their breath hitch (A/N: Yes, even Xanxus, Kyouya and Mukuro)

"_But worst of all is a piece of the blessed one's soul_..." Tsukiyoshi continued despite the tense atmosphere in the dining room. _"With the curse lifted, a temporary soul, both shall fight an enemy like no other... only then will the prophecy be fulfilled..." _The brunette finished off, sunset orange orbs flickering from it's original color to caramel brown. "Ah... it seems Tsuna has awakened, there might be a slight change in his personality... don't be too surprised..." Tsukiyoshi chuckled as he saw the confused faces of the group.

"You'll know soon enough..." With that said, Tsukiyoshi closed his eyes and when he re-opened them, Tsuna's caramel brown orbs were in his place.

"... When did I come out of my room?" Tsuna asked, as he tried to think of how he got from his bed to the dining room table. The group sweatdropped as the brunette tried to think of how he got to the chair he was currently sitting on.

"Ah! Tsuna-nii! Let's go to the park! Please?" Lambo whined as he attached himself to the brunette's pant leg. I-pin was chiding Lambo on proper manners and Fuuta just smiled. Tsuna was snapped out of his trance and sighed before he agreed to take the kids to the park.

"Be careful, Tsuna!" Takeshi called out as the brunette smiled assuringly, however, an unsettling feeling in his stomach prompted him to follow (A/N: -Cough- Stalk-cough-) his beloved little brother.

* * *

><p>"Uwah~! I never knew the blessed one was so cute~! Can I dress him up~?" A soprano voice with a pitch so high it could cut through glass, sang out, ending the sentence with a giggle.<p>

"Ruiya, we have to tell him of the prophecy and his role in it! We're here on a mission! Not a dress-up party!" A baritone like voice with a pitch higher than that of an ordinary boy's, named Ruiya's, hissed as silver blue eyes observed the brunette playing with three children in the park.

"Puu~ Reiya's no fun~!" The first voice pouted as sapphire blue eyes stared longingly at the brunette. "Not even a little bit~?" The first voice whined again, drawing an annoyed sigh from Reiya.

"No means no! Ruiya! You know what boss might do if we fail this mission!" Ruiya flinched and pouted again but protested no longer, much to Reiya's relief.

"Really no?" Reiya was about to snap at the girl again before he was trapped in a very VERY cute face of Ruiya.

"Argh... R-Ruiya! You know those eyes are my weakness!" Reiya sighed as the girl continued to beg silently with her big, round puppy dog eyes and lower lip pointed out- ARGH! "Fine fine! I give up! Do whatever you want for all I care! As long as we don't fail the mission and you don't traumatize him!" Ruiya let out a small squeak of delight and clapped her hands together at her victory.

"Anou? What are the two of you doing on a tree arguing?" A new voice with a pitch that was oddly too femnine to be male and too boyish to be female, caught the twin's attention. Ruiya and Reiya both glanced down... into the eyes of the very target of their mission, Sawada Tsunayoshi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Important!**

**Me: I might not be updating in a while because I have to study for a major exam coming up the week after the next! I request that all of you readers wait patiently for a while, maybe read some fanfictions to ****distract yourself? I feel terrible for making you guys wait, but you have to understand that this exam is very important and I can't afford to fail...**

**Tsuna: KHR does not belong to Kim-san...**

* * *

><p>"Ah! Erm... We're nature lovers?" Ruiya spluttered, Reiya face-palmed, I mean seriously who would fall for that lame exc-<p>

"Oh! I see! Can I join you?" WHAT? He actually bought Ruiya's excuse? 'Is the Vongola Decimo THIS naive? Must be because he's the blessed one... since most blessed in the prophecy of light is innocent-like...' Reiya was snapped out of his trance when Tsuna sat down on the branch next to him.

"I can see why you like this! It's so high up, I can watch over the kids without being chased by rabid fangirls!" Tsuna laughed as Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta waved to him, he happily waved back and the three children resumed their playing, not at all fazed that their adopted brother was up in a tree with two strangers. "What are your names?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Mine's Reiya, don't ask why... I couldn't choose what name I wanted..." Reiya sulked. Ruiya giggled at her twins antics, her brother is so childish when it came to his name.

"My name's Ruiya! It doesn't make any sense because Mama wasn't Japanese!" Ruiya giggled again as she poked her twins cheek. Reiya scowled and blushed before turning away.

"I see! My name's Tsuna! Sawada Tsunayoshi! My parents died a few months back due to a fatal accident..." The brunette trailed off as his bangs shadowed his eyes. "They were really good people..." Reiya glanced at the brunette and furrowed his brows. 'Yep, he's definitely holding two souls in his body... There's no mistaking it then, he is the blessed one...'

"Ne ne, Sawada-kun!" Ruiya squeaked in her high pitched voice, Tsuna cringed a bit but was otherwise is fine. "Can I dress you up?" Urk! That's going to be a problem, when Reiya's determined to dress someone up... let's just say that the person's gender might be switched...

* * *

><p>"Note to self... Ruiya is scary when she's determined to do something..." Tsuna panted as Reiya just sighed. "Is... is she ALWAYS like this?" They are currently in a store that rented out cute costumes and otaku stuff, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta already went home.<p>

Reiya shrugged, "Ruiya loved to dress up as a child... However, involvement in the Mafia ruined her dream of being a fashion designer..." Tsuna blinked and smiled sadly.

"I see..." Tsuna nodded in understanding, he too had been forced to join the Mafia ever since he befriended the Varia.

"Tsuna! Try this on next!" Reiya held up a cat-boy costume and the brunette paled before he attempted to run away. "Hey! I still have twenty more outfits to let you try on~!" Ruiya giggled maniacally before running after Tsuna.

Reiya sweatdropped and prayed for Tsuna's safety. "Please don't let Ruiya traumatize him in any way!" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day<span>**

"Let's hope Ruiya isn't in my class..." Tsuna prayed furiously, he really REALLY like the way he is now and wouldn't want to change. Unfortunately, god just LOVED to mess with him as the teacher announced two new students just transferred into their class.

"Hi, Everyone! I'm Ruiya! And this is Reiya! I hope you'll take care of us!" Ruiya smiled innocently to the class and Tsuna was mentally traumatized.

"Yo. The name's Reiya and that's all you have to know... oh wait, one last thing..." Reiya slung his arm around Ruiya's shoulders and growled possessively. "Reiya's my sister and fiancee so if you're smart, you wouldn't want to lust after her unless you want me slicing off your sorry little heads..." Tsuna gulped, Reiya can be very scary when he wanted to.

"B-But, how can twins marry?" A brave fool (A/N: Or just plain reckless idiot, whichever you prefer...), questioned as he mentally drooled at how cute and innocent Ruiya looked. Boy, is he wrong.

"Why not? We love each other, isn't that what matters the most?" Ruiya pouted and her eyes lit up when she spotted Tsuna. "Ah! Tsuna-kun! We're in the same class? I didn't see you back there!" Tsuna facepalmed inwardly, was he THAT invisible?

"Hi, Ruiya... Reiya..." The latter nods in reply and the former gave a squeal of delight.

"Kyah~ Does this mean I can dress you up on Festivals and such? Uwah! I'm so excited!" Ruiya smiled so brightly it almost blinded the class, metaphorically speaking, of course.

"The flower's festivals already over... so I guess you'll have to wait for the Autumn festival... There's going to be a mooncake festival celebration, Halloween dance and another festival..." Reiya sweatdropped, just how many festivals does this school pan to celebrate anyway?

"That's great! I can't wait!" Ruiya squealed before the teacher who was fading into the background meekly told the new students to sit where they liked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At home<span>**

"I'm home..." Tsuna sighed tiredly, Kyouya raised an eyebrow at his younger sibling's tired tone.

"Did something happen at school? Bullies?" Kyouya interrogated, ever since the knowledge of Tsuna's past, the half brothers had all been very VERY over-protective of the brunette. The said brunette just shook his head and plonked down into his seat.

"Worse, a rabid fangirl who can't stop trying to dress me up as the opposite gender..." Kyouya blinked before he chuckled, Tsuna pouted at that. "It's not funny! She's very scary when she doesn't get what she wants!"

Before Kyouya could reply, a yell at the doorway alerted him. "GIOTTO! GET YOUR F***ING A** DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU B******!" Tsuna blinked and glanced at Kyouya questioningly, it definitely wasn't Squalo since he is in his room on the third floor, plus, profanities weren't usually used unless it's concerning a certain lazy boss who refused to do paperwork.

"G! Asari! Lampo! Alaude! Daemon! Knuckle!" Giotto's voice could be heard as he ran towards his friends.

"YOU F***ING SENT US ON A MISSION THAT EVEN LAMPO COULD HANDLE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS F***ING GREET US?" Tsuna peeked from the kitchen and saw... exact replicas of his half brothers!

What was even more surprising is when he saw Enma running downstairs and throwing himself at the red haired man with the cool tattoo on his face, looking very happy. "Cousin G!" Enma squeaked and Tsuna's jaw dropped. What exactly is the world coming to?


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: I couldn't resist... I already studied so I'll be fine..**

**Tsuna: But don't you have a slight fever?**

**Me: Well, yeah but...**

**Tsuna: -sigh- KHR does not belong to Ichigo-san...**

**Me: QAQ Thank you, Tsuna!**

* * *

><p>"Ne ne, Tsuna nii!" Fuuta tugged onto the brunette's blue apron. "What are you making?" Tsuna chuckled, taking a piece of chocolate and giving it to the boy. "Uwah, chocolate! But... I thought Valentines Day is over?"<p>

"Yeah... it is, but our school is having a Late Valentine festival where students can enter a chocolate-making competition." Tsuna explained. "And I'm supposed to be advertising... For some reason I have a bad feeling about it..." Tsuna shivered as he remembered the creepy stares he got when they announced that Tsuna will be on the advertising and participant team.

"Tsuna nii's ranking in cooking is ranked 7 out of 18276900 people!" Fuuta smiled happily as he wrote down the ranking. Tsuna smiled before turning his attention back on the chocolate.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to wear THAT?" Tsuna shrieked.<p>

"Because... it's cute! And the Yaoi fanclub wants to take pictures of their oh-so-popular uke!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"What's yaoi and uke?" He asked, completely oblivious to the blushes on his male classmate's cheeks. "And did anyone of you see Midori-san?"

"Midori-san has been absent for weeks... She seemed to be visiting a relative in Italy..." A female student replied.

"Oh..." Tsuna pouted. "Anyway, there is ABSOLUTELY no way, I'm going to wear THAT!" Tsuna pointed accusingly at the piece of clothing.

"But... but... this is essential! It's necessary for participants!" The girls whined.

"No." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease wif a chewwy on top?"

"No."

"Wif whipped cream?"

"Still no!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT! JUST STOP YOUR WHINING!" Tsuna paled at what he just said and Enma face-palmed. 'Tsuna-kun, I pray for you...' Enma chanted as he tried to ignore the screams his childhood friend were producing as the fangirls all pounced on him like starved lions on a piece of tender meat.

"RUIYA? Wait... NUUU! NOT THE LACE! ANYTHING BUT THE LACE! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Tsuna screamed. The students felt great pity for the brunette, whose innocence is at stake.

* * *

><p>"... Did I ever mention how much I hate you?" Tsuna glared (read: pouted) at Ruiya who just smiled innocently.<p>

"Why yes, Tsuna-kun~ For the 27th time~" Ruiya sang as Tsuna continued to emo in one corner. "Come on, you're the blessed one, surely you aren't that weak, are you?"

Tsuna continued to sulk. He is currently dressed in the maid outfit Misaki from 'Maid-sama' an anime that is quickly gaining popularity, was wearing. Robotic cat ears and tail which will act on how the brunette is feeling. (Eg: Tsuna feels happy the tail swishes about and the ears will be erect, Tsuna feels down the tail coils around him and the ears are pressed flat against his skull which is what it's doing now.)

"... I bet I look horrible..." Tsuna grumbled as he continued to sulk in his corner. Ruiya sighed, really, this boy is too innocent for his own good.

"Iie, Tsuna-kun... You look quite good." Tsuna looked at Enma with teary eyes causing the redhead to blush slightly.

"Really? Enma?" The said redhead smiled gently and nodded, patting the brunette on the head, his cat ears twitched in delight and his tail swished from side to side. "I just hope your cousin won't glare at me like yesterday..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback~<strong>

"Cousin G!" Enma cried out as he hugged his cousin. Tsuna was on the verge of fainting, why were there exact replicas of of his half brothers?

"Ah! Tsuna!" Giotto cried out as Tsuna wobbled a bit. He ran to where the brunette is and caught him just before his head hit the ground. "Tsuna? Tsuna, are you alright?" Kyouya growled and glared at Alaude.

"Spar with me... I have to train..." Kyouya brandished his tonfas and led Alaude to the training rooms. The room fell into silence for a while before Takeshi appeared and broke it.

"Haha... I don't really blame him for fainting though... you guys look exactly like us, only older!" Takeshi laughed as he greeted Asari.

"Well, it's somewhat understandable since this boy didn't know that we're his half-cousins after all..." Asari chuckled as Tsuna stirred (He recovers fast... O_O).

"Oi, brat..." G unconsciously glared at Tsuna, making the boy flinch. G was lost for words, which is a first, when he first laid eyes on Tsuna, he thought it was a girl! "... Nevermind..."G sighed and settled for staring (read: glaring) at the brunette.

"Cousin G, can you stop staring at Tsuna now? He's scared out of his wits..." Enma sweatdropped as he saw the brunette quivering slightly in Giotto's arms.

"I'll bring him to his room then..." Giotto offered as he carried Tsuna to his room.

**End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun, he wasn't really glaring you know?" Enma sweatdropped as the brunette blinked.<p>

"Eh? Then?" Tsuna asked innocently, tilting his head to one side.

"He tends to glare unconsciously at people because he's in the Mafia too..." Tsuna 'ohed'.

"By the way, he's coming to the festival today right? Since Giotto nii and the others are coming over as judges..." Enma nodded and Tsuna smiled.

"Then, I'll have to do my best to make the best chocolate he's ever tasted!" Tsuna smiled determinedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Italy<strong>

Midori stared emotionlessly at the corpses laying sprawled before her. She stared at her scythe and flacked off the blood on it. "Weak..." Her silvery turquoise eyes flickered back to their usual emerald. "I'm sorry..."

"Good job, Midori-chan~" A sing song voice rang out. Midori stiffened and nodded stiffly.

"Anything for you, Master..." Midori wanted to stop killing but the only way to do that is to obey this sick person whom she really did not want to call 'Master'.

"Now, your next victim shall be this boy!" A hologram showed up from the iphone Midori used. "Kill him and you're free~" Midori's eyes widened and she choked back a wail as she saw who was her ticket to freedom. The blessed one. Sawada Tsunayoshi...


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: I couldn't resist... I already studied so I'll be fine..**

**Tsuna: Don't forget to do your homework later... KHR doesn't belong to Ichigo-chan.**

**Me: Where'd Hibari go? O^O**

* * *

><p>"This is Kurosaki Sara! From class 2-A~! I'll be your MC for today's Valentine chocolate contest~!" The black haired girl squealed into the microphone. The crowd erupted into applause as they shrieked for the contest to start.<p>

"Our first contestant! Sakamoto Elena-chan from class 1-B~!" This continued for ten minutes and soon Tsuna's turn was up. "And our last, but definitely the cutest and smartest contestant!" Sara smiled as the crowd stared eagerly at the curtain where Tsuna was supposed to walk out from. "Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 1-A~!" The crowd cheered and whistled as Tsuna stood embarrassed on the stage clad in his maid outfit and cat ears and tail.

"Now, we'll have our contestants step backstage to revise their recipes one more time before the contest officially begins!" Sara announced loudly, Tsuna and the other girls were ushered backstage and the crowds made disappointed noises.

* * *

><p>"Giotto... Are you sure you have a little <strong>brother<strong>, and not a sister?" Asari sweatdropped at the blunt question G asked the stunned blonde. The blonde was not the only one who was stunned, the brunette's half-brothers are all stupefied as soon as they saw Tsuna.

"I'm sure they have a logical explanation for this... See, the other girls were cosplaying as well weren't they?" Giotto tried, keyword: tried, to reason with G but to no avail.

"Then care to explain to me why the F**K is HE wearing a MAID COSTUME, WITH EXTRA CAT APPENDAGES?" G yelled. Giotto winced at the level of volume.

"I don't really know wither... But Tsuna definitely hated it, I can assure you that." Giotto winced as he remembered the time where his half-brother actually glared at the clothing.

* * *

><p>"Hai hai! Sara here, our contestants are all ready and raring to go! So with that said, let's allow them to get to their tables!" The group of girls including Tsuna, came out from back stage and into the small arena smack in the middle of the hall. It had eight long tables on each sides and Tsuna wondered just how rich was this school.<p>

"Are all of you ready? The theme is..." An epic drumroll from the orchestra next to the stage was played as Sara ripped open the envelope containing the theme for the chocolates. "Brother's love!" Tsuna blinked before he smiled in relief, that theme was easy!

"You all have 2 hours to prepare your chocolate! And, that 2 hours start..." Sara paused for a dramatic effect before shrieking at the top of her lungs. "NOW!"

There was a wild scramble for ingredients and Tsuna quickly found what he needed before he retreated back to his table.

* * *

><p>"Ne, will Tsuna be okay?" Hayato asked uncertainly, completely ignoring the flirtatious glances sent his way. "I know he's skilled in cooking and all but look at all the competitors." Giotto frowned at a girl who was trying to trip Tsuna but failed as the brunette instinctively jumped over her foot.<p>

"Hey... doesn't that girl look familiar?" Enma suddenly pointed at the girl seated two seats away from Takeshi. "I feel like I've seen her before..." The said stranger was dressed in a light green polo shirt over a cyan striped long-sleeved shirt, a mint coloured skirt. She had light green hair that flowed down her back with silver highlights, silvery turquoise orbs and pursed peach pink lips.

"If I were you, squirt, I'll be more concerned with our brown haired friend in the arena not some girl who looks familiar.." G growled as he saw a girl in a black cosplay (Vampire Knight uniform) uniform upset the chocolate on the brunette's stove, Tsuna was sighing and re-doing everything. Enma frowned disapprovingly at the girl who just smiled coyly at him, Asari, Knuckle, Ryohei and Takeshi was uncharacteristically silent. "Why is he trying so hard?" G muttered under his breath, unbeknownst to the redhead, the girl whom Enma found familiar had gotten up from her seat and had made her way to the centre of the arena.

"Hey... wasn't that the girl whom Tsunayoshi's friend pointed out?" Mukuro commented suddenly pointing at the green haired girl that was swiftly making her way to Tsuna's table. No one seemed to notice the outsider in the arena.

Giotto's stomach started to feel uneasy, doing queasy flip-flops as the girl drew nearer to the busy brunette who was measuring how much caramel was needed.

"I'm sorry..." It was a whisper spoken in an almost negligible tone, two simple words, with so much meaning. Tsuna's half brothers and cousins all widened their eyes in horror as they watched the girl inject something into the brunette's neck. The oblivious brunette opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he passed out.

"TSUNA!/ TSUNAYOSHI!/ TSUNA-KUN!" Many responses from different people with the same purpose; to cry out their concern and immense worry for the unconscious brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>Medical wing of the Mansion<strong>

"... I'm sorry, he's voice is beyond saving..." Shamal cursed himself, the poison had spread to the brunette's vocal cords and paralyzed them beyond repair. His trident mosquitos were useless, that was a first. Shamal owed the young Vongola heir alot, seeing as he helped repay three-quarters of his debts.

"Are you sure?" Reborn gritted his teeth his hand tightening around the rim of his fedora.

"... As much as it hurts to say this... Yes, I'm sure, young Vongola will be mute for the rest of his life, unless..." The group perked up at this, even five year old Lambo stopped crying when he heard that an antidote that can heal his Tsuna nii could be found. "He has to trade places with his alter ego... Tsukiyoshi was it? For one month." Shamal sighed.

"What...!" Hayato shrieked. "Why?" Shamal shot him a glare and Hayato immediately shut up.

"Because... this is all according to the prophecy..." Shamal sighed once more before he strode away to who knows where. Reborn gripped his Fedora as tightly as he could, Leon glanced worryingly at the hitman before it crawled towards the unconscious brunette's bed.

"Dammit..." Reborn cursed as Leon started to glow. "The prophecy... always ends in tears..." The group stared curiously at Reborn's words but pushed them aside to check on their beloved brother/ cousin/ friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the mansion<strong>

"... Byakuran-sama... the prophecy has begun... What are your next orders?" The girl that Enma identified as 'familiar' tugged off the wig she was wearing to reveal teal green locks, slightly curly due to the wig. Midori cringed as Byakuran laughed as if having heard the funniest joke on Earth.

"Good... A few more procedures will have to be carried out but... you are one step closer to freedom, ne? Midori-chan~?"The said girl gripped the phone she was using, and replied through gritted teeth.

"As you wish... Byakuran-sama..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ringo here, temporary writer and no, KHR does not belong to me or else it will be in chaos and the plot will be all over the place.**

* * *

><p><em>Dreamworld<em>

"...?" Tsuna looked around, he was in a wide open area with tons of flowers and was that a double rainbow? "Where... am I?" Tsuna whispered as he scanned the clearing for any source of human life.

"Tsuna? Is that you?" A silhouette of a teen about Tsuna's age peeked out from behind a huge oak tree.

"Tsukiyoshi!" Tsuna cried out in relief and happiness. The said brunette was slightly thin as if he had not been eating properly, his complexion was slightly more pale than normal and he had slight bags under his eyes. "What's wrong with you? You don't look well!" Tsuna fussed over his look-alike worriedly.

"I'm fine Tsuna... What are you doing here?" Tsukiyoshi asked his head tilted to one side, like that of a curious child.

"Well, you see I seem to have been attacked by someone and now I'm in a coma like state." Tsuna explained in one breath. "Shamal had said that the only way for me to heal my vocal cords is if Tsukiyoshi takes over my body for three months!" Tsukiyoshi's eyes widened a fraction and Tsuna just continued to ramble on how he was inconveniencing his twin.

"No... The prophecy is taking place..." Tsukiyoshi whispered to himself. Tsuna tilted his head to one side, staring cutely at his distressed look-alike. "Are you sure you'll let me do this, Tsuna?" Tsukiyoshi glanced worriedly at Tsuna.

"As long as Tsukiyoshi and everyone else doesn't get hurt, I'm more than happy to comply!" Tsuna smiled innocently, his eyes shining in determination at the thought of protecting his family and those dear to him.

"I see... Okay then... This might hurt a bit..." Tsukiyoshi smiled sadly as he closed his eyes after beckoning for Tsuna to do the same. All Tsuna saw before agony and exhaustion finally caught up with him the past week, was Tsukiyoshi's sad orange eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Reality<em>

"Tsuna! Tsuna's waking up!" Takeshi screeched. The room was soon filled with worried brothers and half-cousins.

"Nngh..." Tsuna's eyelids fluttered and opened slowly to reveal... sunset orange orbs.

"Tsuki...yoshi...?" Reborn whispered incredulously. Everyone in the room almost flinched when Tsukiyoshi opened his eyes fully and glared at all of the occupants in the room.

"Did Tsuna encounter with twins? One of which had a very odd way of expressing affection?" Tsukiyoshi demanded, Enma nodded meekly on behalf of everyone. "Shit... the prophecy already begun?" Tsukiyoshi cursed and fisted the sheets of the hospital bed. His eyes widened and he touched his throat.

"I-It... hurts... to talk..." Tsukiyoshi gasped as both hands flew to his throat and Tsukiyoshi's breathing became unstable, causing the boy to cough and wheeze.

"T-Tsuna!" Hayato cried out in worry. His attention turned to Takeshi for a spit second. "Get Shamal!" He screamed, his panic clearly evident in his voice. Takeshi and Asari rushed out, in search of the Trident mosquito and the rest of the group tried to soothe the coughing boy.

"D-Did -cough- something get -cough- injected into -cough- Tsuna?" Tsukiyoshi panted as he tried to breathe properly. Hayato opened his mouth to speak but G beat him to it.

"Enma saw a girl with green hair inject something into Tsuna during the chocolate making tournament." G filled in. Tsukiyoshi stared at him like the redhead grew another head, his eyes wide with horror and his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"She injected 'Angel's flaw' into my brother's body?" Tsukiyoshi shrieked before he slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening even more when he realized he just blurted out something Tsuna's half-brothers were not supposed to know.

"Wait... what...?" Hayato breathed, Giotto and the others stared at Tsukiyoshi with wide eyes. Asari and Takeshi entered at that time with Shamal.

"Er... Did I... miss something?" Takeshi laughed awkwardly, a somewhat pathetic attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>"You're Tsuna's brother?" Giotto shouted, a passing nurse shushed him and he immediately lowered his volume.<p>

"Yes..." Tsukiyoshi sighed and twitched in annoyance, mentally scolding himself fro being so careless. "You see... I... no... Tsuna and I are twins, one was born with a weak heart and another a dead body." Tsukiyoshi's eyes were hollow as the brunette explained how he came to be.

"I was fated to die due to pre-mature birth. Destiny took pity on me and carved my soul into Tsuna's body." Tsukiyoshi sighed, wincing slightly when this action costed him another coughing fit.

"So, Tsuna's body now holds two souls?" Tsukiyoshi shook his head.

"My soul exists as a guide, an intuition. It was never a soul to begin with unless... the prophecy of light is fulfilled." Kyouya growled in annoyance.

"So what exactly do we have to do to fulfill this... prophecy?" Kyouya spat, venom literally lacing his words.

"To fulfill this prophecy: The cursed one will first take the place of the blessed one. What happens next depends on how long it takes to assemble all ingredients needed for the prophecy." Tsukiyoshi recited monotonously, as if reading from a script in which the lines are etched in his mind.

"When all ingredients are assembled, only when the blessed one willingly sacrifices their most treasured emotion will the curse be lifted." Hayato frowned, Tsukiyoshi sighed, obviously knowing of the over-protective half brother's logical brain being unable to process what he just said.

"In other words, Tsuna has to give up his most prized feeling which in this case is... Love." The room was deathly silent before Kyouya broke it with an angry "WHAT?"

"Our precious half-brother, whom we've only been re-united with for a few months, have to sacrifice his love?" Kyouya shouted, uncharacteristically. "This is insane! How are we going to extract it anyway?" Kyouya growled, Tsukiyoshi wanted to bang his head on the wall, but he could not since this was not his body but his precious little brother's.

"Look. I know a way around this curse. I just need to look for the candidates that were in the prophecy of light before." Tsukiyoshi twitched in annoyance when everyone let out a n 'Oh!' sound.

"So who are they? We'll search for them immediately!" Hayato shouted eagerly, it was actually a wonder no nurse have shushed him yet.

"They are..."


	18. Chapter 18

Ringo:** Er... sorry for the late update, I had to take care of some family business. My sister, Ichigo-chan, had developed amnesia so you'll be seeing me more then I expected. ^^V Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p>"The previous candidates were Reiya... and Ruiya." Silence enveloped the room. Surprisingly, or not, Hayato was the one who broke it.<p>

"I knew it..." Tsukiyoshi blinked and then, frowned. "Their timely encounter with Tsuna... The way Ruiya acted around him... It's quite obvious actually." Hayato explained and Tsukiyoshi nodded, quite impressed with Hayato's observant eyes. "So... now that we know who were the previous candidates... what are we supposed to do?"

"Well... for starters, we should ask them how they managed to break the curse... without harming the blessed one." Tsukiyoshi removed the blanket and picked up the clothes Mukuro handed him, before heading to the bathroom to change. It wasn't long before a piercing scream echoed throughout the room.

"Tsuna?" Hayato, being the over-protective brother he is rushed into the bathroom and found Tsukiyoshi glaring heatedly at the outfit. 'Deja vu much?' Hayato sweatdropped as Tsukiyoshi raised an accusing finger at the clothes.

"Why did... Mukuro... Give me... GIRL'S clothing?" Tsukiyoshi asked through gritted teeth, G chuckled. That was something Tsuna would say... except less angry. "Care to explain...? Mu-ku-ro-san?" Tsukiyoshi smiled, it was chilly and promised pain if Mukuro didn't answer immediately.

The said person merely chuckled in response. "Kufufufu, since 'Tsuna' is supposed to be hospitalized, we're sneaking you out as 'Tsuki', a female." Tsukiyoshi's narrowed orbs only slanted further and Hayato was sure he heard something like "Must... not kill... stupid pineapple... brother... Tsuna...".

"... Fine." Tsukiyoshi glared once more at the pineapple headed illusionist and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how can Tsuna put up with these perverts?" Tsukiyoshi whispered to himself as he fingered the hem of the pinafore. He was currently dressed in a pink pinafore with a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, the shirt has frills on the edges of the collar and the cuffs. White mary-janes and pink knee-length socks adorned the brunette's shapely legs, a ribbon was tied to the side of his hair and around his neck, acting as a tie.<p>

"Tsun- Tsukiyoshi! Are you alright? Do we need to get an ambulance?" Tsukiyoshi inwardly chuckled at Hayato's worried tone, the silver haired bomber must be the most over-protective of the brunette then most of the brothers.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm done changing." Tsukiyoshi called out as he unlocked the door to the bathroom. Why he locked the door in the first place? Because a certain pineapple pervert seemed to like intruding his personal space. "So...? Where do you think Reiya and Ruiya are..? And can you stop staring at me?" Tsukiyoshi's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as the whole group had their eyes trained on his body... Tsuna's body to be exact.

"Well, I have their address, should we go pay them a visit then?" Takeshi waved the piece of vital information teasingly as he grinned, Tsukiyoshi mirrored his facial expression.

"Yes... Lets pay them a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Dream world<strong>

_"I can't do anything right..." Tsuna murmurs to himself, his entire frame was literally shaking with fear. "Why do I always lose the one I hold most dear to me...? Did I do something wrong in my past life...?" Tsuna sobbed. He was currently in a world engulfed in darkness, it was the part of his mind which he wanted forgotten. _

_ The brunette had known the whole thing from the start, the fact the his twin... his dead sibling will be sacrificed. _

_"I... I want to become stronger, to protect those who are dear to my heart." Hayato, Takeshi, Kyouya, Mukuro, Ryohei, Giotto... please... Forgive me!_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Tsukiyoshi and the group stiffened at the voice of the head nurse. The group begun to sweat bullets when the head nurse eyed Tsukiyoshi with a critical eye that could put a critique to shame.<p>

"Who is this adorable young lady? I don't believe I saw her with come up with you when you entered this morning." The head nurse smiled, the devil incarnate, actually SMILED. What has the world come to? "Well? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to answer me like the intelligent human beings you are supposed to be?"

"Umm... Tsuki here is... er... Tsunayoshi's long-lost sister! Yes, that's it! She was actually visiting another relative and came across the room by accident!" Tsukiyoshi is amazed at how easy Giotto lied, hey, you have to be a convincing liar to get off the paperwork, right?

"Oh I see, well, off you go then~" The head nurse smiled at Tsukiyoshi again and walked off to do her afternoon rounds. The group let out the breath they had been holding and Mukuro grinned at his brother.

"I see you can lie very well eh? Giotto?"

* * *

><p><strong>In front of the building that was supposedly Reiya's and Ruiya's home<strong>

"Woah... Just woah..." Tsukiyoshi murmured in awe as he stared at the five star. FIVE STAR, hotel in looming above them. "So, the address says that Reiya and Ruiya both live in the penthouse?" Takeshi nodded obviously as gobsmacked as the rest of the group to answer intelligently.

"May I help you?" A doorman asked, his eyebrows raised at the groups awed faces, with the exception of Tsukiyoshi, of course.

"Ah, yes. Can you help us call Reiya and Ruiya down please? We have something important to discuss..." Tsukiyoshi stated in a business-like voice. The doorman's eyes widened and nodded, jogging at a fast speed that could not really be classified as running, to the receptionist. He murmured a few things and the receptionist nodded and phoned the twins.

The were in the lobby within the span of five, no, three minutes.

"TSUUUUUNAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAN~~~" Ruiya squealed as she pounced, quite literally on that, on the boy, causing them both to fall to the ground in a tangled mess. "Did you come visit me to play dress-up?" Ruiya's eyes literally shone with delight at the thought of dressing up the cute brunette.

"Umm... I'm not Tsuna... The name's Tsukiyoshi... nice to meet you?" Tsukiyoshi tried, keyword is tried, to introduce himself but the sapphire blue eyed girl was busy listing off what to dress Tsuna in.

"Oh! I have a cute little lolita dress that could fit you~ Ah! And that maid costume as well, you'll also look nice in a chinese dress, with your hair in buns with ribbons and bells, Kyah~ So cute~~" Ruiya squealed in delight, Tsukiyoshi sweatdropped. 'Is this the kind of life Tsuna had to lead? To be surrounded by perverts (With the exception of Reborn, he had Bianchi~ ^^V), babysitting annoying children and a hyperactive classmate who loves nothing more then to dress him up in clothes that are supposedly meant for the opposite gender? Wow, tough life you have there, Tsuna...' Tsukiyoshi sighed.

"But, we can leave that for another time... you came so you can ask us a question right?" Reiya saves Tsukiyoshi's mind from insanity~ The brown haired teen turned to face the boy with a serious face. Reiya sighed and grabbed his sister and fiance's hand, dragging her towards the elevator.

"Come... we'll talk upstairs."


	19. Chapter 19

**I am surprisingly still alive, strange, I was SO sure that the mountains of homework I had to do was DEFINITELY going to be the death of me... Oh well, here's a new update~**

* * *

><p>"Do you prefer Cocoa or tea? Maybe coffee?" Ruiya bustled around the kitchen in their penthouse, Reiya sweatdropped at his sister's antics before turning to face their guests.<p>

"It's about the prophecy is it not?" Reiya asked, his brows furrowing as if recalling an unpleasant memory. Tsukiyoshi and his brothers nodded. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Is it possible to fulfill the prophecy without sacrificing Tsuna's most prized emotion?" Reiya was quiet for a moment before he reluctantly reclined his head, yes. "What is it? Can you tell us?" Reiya looked at Tsukiyoshi with narrowed eyes before he sighed and smiled loop-sidedly.

"Tsuna must choose at least one of you to be with..." Tsukiyoshi and his brothers were silent before Reiya's words finally sunk into their brains.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" (Well, except for Mukuro, Hibari, Alaude and Daemon, they're too calm and collected to scream so they settled for smirking~ XD) Tsukiyoshi and his brothers all let out a combined shriek as Reiya covered Ruiya's ears, the girl just blinked, smiling cutely as the rest of the occupants in the room freaked out and started screaming and running around like headless chickens. "I thought we had no link whatsoever to the Prophecy!" Ruiya blinked a bit before smiling obliviously and holding up the tray of drinks and snacks.

"Snacks anyone?" The occupants of the room all sweatdropped and anime fell to the ground. Ruiya will never be able to read the atmosphere properly, period. "What are you guys doing on the floor?" Ruiya, being the obliviously innocent girl she is, giggled at her guests and brother's antics before setting down the tray on the coffee table and sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for them to get up of their strange positions.

* * *

><p><strong>A little later... On the way home...<strong>

"I don't think Tsuna would want to choose..." Tsukiyoshi stated as he sighed. Tsuna's cousins and Reborn had decided to head back to the mansion with Enma, so he was currently left with his brothers. Giotto and the rest agreed as they walked along the pavement, Kyouya just slightly behind the group.

"Kufufufu~ You think? Are you unable to contact our dear Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro laughed creepily, Tsukiyoshi shivered involuntarily.

"Yeah... Something seems to be blocking our connection, maybe I'll see him in my dreams tonight..." Tsukiyoshi murmured, his eyes showing a flash of worry. 'What's happening? Why is Tsuna shutting me out of his mind?' Tsukiyoshi thought worriedly, it wasn't like his kind and sweet little brother to do so.

"Tsunaaa, I'm hungry!" The five year old child whined as he stretched his arms to indicate that he wants to be carried. Tsukiyoshi stared blankly at the toddler before his 'Tsuna' instincts took over and he picked up a child like how Tsuna would. It was a cute sight and Giotto and his brothers could have sworn they saw a flash of brown in the sunset orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>That night... In the dreamworld...<strong>

"Tsuna...?" Tsukiyoshi called out into the darkness, this was strange, the last time he'd been here he could have sworn the place was not filled with darkness but a wide open field with flowers and nature. 'What happened to you, Tsuna?' Tsukiyoshi continued to walk in the darkness until he reached an odd sight.

It was a pair of wings, folded together to hide the body inside, it was softly glowing an orange and levitating slightly. Tsukiyoshi frowned, he didn't remember this being here. He looked around but the only thing that he saw were the glowing wings enveloping something... or someone.

"Tsuna...? If... If you're in there, can you make some sort of sound?" Tsukiyoshi asked worriedly, his hand reaching out to touch the soft feathers of the wings. A small noise made him halt in his tracks.

"... top..." It sounded eerily like Tsuna, only weaker and more feeble.

"Tsuna?" Tsukiyoshi looked around him again, this time more panicked and urgent. Tsuna is here, he could feel it but... why does he sound so... weak? "Tsuna! Please, tell me where you are! I need to talk to you!" Tsukiyoshi begged, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

"Tsu... yoshi... run... away... prophecy... danger... approaching... Midori-chan... freedom.." It was only for a slight moment but Tsukiyoshi could have sworn he saw the wings part ever so slightly before they closed off again. "Warn... brothers... please... hurry!" As soon as the last syllable was uttered, the sunset orange eyed brunette was violently woken up from his dream.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying Tsunayoshi might be trapped in the dream world and is unable to come out? And that Midori-san... whoever she is, might be in danger?" Giotto confirmed for what seemed like the tenth time of the morning, now, you all know that Tsukiyoshi is a very impatient brunette, which is why it took a very flustered Gokudera and a laughing Takeshi to prevent him from murdering the clueless blonde seated in front of him, looking innocently at the scene displayed before him.<p>

"For the tenth time... YES! Get it into your thick skull for goodness sakes!" Tsukiyoshi screamed, the rest of the occupants in the room all sweatdropped as Giotto just laughed sheepishly. And Tsukiyoshi was left to wonder just how patient Tsuna was with these guys.

Little did they know, their every movement was watched by a girl with teal green hair and cyan green eyes, her silky hair was tied in two bunches, much like pigtails. "I'm sorry, Tsuna but I have to... for my freedom..." She clutched the bracelets that was causing her the pain of betraying her friend. A single tear ran down her cheek before her eyes were furiously rubbed to prevent anymore salty liquid from rolling down. "Please... After all this is over... Please forgive me..." With the last word said and gone with the wind, Midori vanished.

Tsukiyoshi glanced at the tree where Midori once stood to look over them, he frowned as he clutched the fabric of his orange hoodie where his heart was located. 'What... What was that feeling... it seems so... sad and... nostalgic?' The orange eyed brunet shook his head to clear his mind, 'It's probably nothing...' But the nagging feeling won't go away.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is Sherry~ Hope you all like 'Half-brothers' since I'll be continuing it. I roughly get the plot and Ichigo-chan did say she has entrusted me with this story so... here I am~ Hope you all like it~ I do not own KHR, the song mentioned in this video is 'Mosaic roll' and no, I do not own such awesome music too~ XD**

* * *

><p>Dinner had been less than catastrophic seeing as Tsukiyoshi's half-brothers and cousins seem intent on fighting ever five minutes. Tsukiyoshi picked at his food gingerly, as if in a daze. The bad feeling that he had experienced that day did not fade at all, if anything it just grew. Tsukiyoshi was slightly put off by the bad feeling so he did not have much of an appetite, which instantly worried his family.<p>

"Tsukiyoshi-kun... are you okay? I can wrap up dinner and put it in the fridge if you like." Claire, being the worrywart mother she was tutters as she watches her half-son, who has changed into a completely different person all together. Tsukiyoshi stares at Claire with his narrowed sunset orbs for a few seconds before he nods slowly and exits the dining room.

As soon as the brunet was out of earshot, Claire glared at her sons, who all instantly quieted down. Claire was a very beautiful woman, but mess with any of her children, be it her own or half-son, she can turn into satan in less than a minutes time. "Now... which one of you made my little Tsukiyoshi-kun so upset that he was unable to swallow even the smallest of bites?" She asked her quivering sons (Sans Kyouya and Mukuro of course, they did experience a cold shiver down their spines though), her smile was deceptively and sickeningly sweet as she neared them weilding two very sharp dinner forks. Enma and his cousins have long since fled to their rooms, leaving

'God help us!' Tsukiyoshi's half-brothers shrieked in their minds.

* * *

><p>Changing into his brother's pajamas, Tsukiyoshi entered the bathroom to wash his face. He paused when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His face was so similar to his brother, his beloved twin brother who has been driving him from the dreamland he once occupied. 'Why... Why are you doing this to me... Tsuna...?' Tsukiyoshi was unable to prevent the fat tears of sorrow and hurt as he slumped onto the tiled floors of the bathroom.<p>

Muffled sobs escaped from the lips that once produced his brother's sweet and melodious voice. He was hurt, upset, betrayed that his twin brother, his light, his beloved Tsunayoshi would do such a hurtful thing to him. He continued sobbing helplessly for a bit before he sniffled again and splashed cool water onto his face, the droplets sliding past swollen red rims around the eyes and a red nose that Rudolf the reindeer would appreciate.

He settled into the warm sky blue covers of the bed, his fluffy brown hair illuminated by the soft moonlight streaming from the open window. A cool breeze passed by and Tsukiyoshi snuggled further into the mattress, pulling the warm sheets closer to his delicate frame. His eyelids drooped as Tsukiyoshi slipped into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Unknown to all the occupants of the house, a shadow had snuck into a certain brunet's room that night. It hovered over the bed where Tsukiyoshi breathed evenly as he slumbered, the shadow reached to brush a stray brown hair from the forehead. With an audible sigh, the shadow reached into it's pouch and withdrew a syringe.<p>

Carefully and cautiously, the shadow injects the glowing blueish liquid into the brunet's system. Tsukiyoshi whimpered at the slight pain but otherwise made no other movements or signs of waking up. With it's mission fulfilled, the shadow jumped out of the open window once more and escaped into the night, a visible silver tear sliding down it's cheek as it makes its way out of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>

It was a lovely morning, the sun was gentle and welcoming as the birds chirped a symphony of... well, chirps. The flowers reopened, their fragrances wafting into the air and- "AHHHHHH!" A resounding scream pierced through the air.

The occupants of the Fujitaka Mansion were all jerked harshly from their dreamland and immediately rushed to a certain screaming brunet's room. Tsukiyoshi was thrashing about in the bed, blankets lay askew on the floor and the bedsheet was badly wrinkled as Tsukiyoshi fisted them as if in agony. His screams were high-pitched and full of anguish as he arches off the bed, his face contorted into one of pain and his eyes were screwed shut.

Claire and Giotto restrained the screaming teenager whilst the others crowded around the brunet, obviously worried for the poor boy.

"Quick, bring him to Giannini!" Claire orders. The badly worried half-brothers of the brunet could not have delivered her orders faster.

* * *

><p>Tsukiyoshi was restrained by leather belts to an examination table in a pure white room. Behind a screened mirror, Claire, her sons and their half-cousins plus Enma watch as Giannini, slowly calms the boy with a sedative. Fixing a helmet-like hat onto the brunet's head, the mechanic slash physician hurries to the control room.<p>

Sinking heavily into his chair, he faces the brunet's family and friend with a solemn expression. "It's a good thing Ruiya and Reiya-san has already warned me beforehand about the arrival of a new pair." At the family's confused expression, he proceeds to further elaborate.

"Tsunayoshi-san and Tsukiyoshi-san are the new candidates for the Prophecy of Light, yes?" At the family's affirmative nods, he continued. "As a mechanic, I am able to locate what is going on in something called a 'dream space'. It is something akin to a dream as the name suggests but where the blessed and the cursed are able to interact with one another, albeit just in their minds."

"Kufufufu, so I am assuming that Ruiya and Reiya were your previous patients so that you were able to capture such invaluable data?" Mukuro inquired.

"In a sense... Reiya-san's family also came to me seeking help, their situation was quite similar to this if I recall. As such, I've created this 'dream helmet' to see what Ruiya-san had been doing when she shut him out from their 'dream space'. This dream helmet will display what exactly Tsunayoshi-san is doing that he would shut out Tsukiyoshi-san, I do have a bit of an idea what he is doing though... if his personality is anything like Ruiya-san's."

With that said, he types in a few buttons and the large screen that hung in front of the table where Tsukiyoshi lay, sprang to life almost immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream space <strong>

Tsukiyoshi awoke slowly, his eyelids felt like lead and he felt like he had just awoken from a horrifying nightmare. He looked around, slightly surprised to find himself in a white space, it stretched endlessly and the floor, or what it was assumed to be, reflected his form like a mirror.

Tsukiysohi moved to stand up, halting when he realized the attire he was in. A sleeveless black turtleneck shirt was underneath a short-sleeved flowing red and black cloak with a hoodie, white belts with silver buckles criss-crossed one another held black skinny jeans in place. Adorning his feet are a pair of shiny black boots with very slight heels, a silver earring in the shape a moon dangles from a chain from his ear. He eyes the finger-less gloves on his hands, it did not take long for him to realize they were combat gloves.

Tsukiyoshi was brought out his musings when the sound of metal clashing against metal was heard from a distance. Frowning at the thought that their 'Dream Space' as he heard Giannini called it, had been invaded, the brunet went to investigate further.

* * *

><p>He was greeted by an astonishingly frightening yet beautiful scene, Tsunayoshi, his twin brother, the blessed one in the prophecy of light was fighting off with a girl with long teal green hair. Tsunayoshi was dressed in a sleeveless white and blue hoodie, white pants clung to his limbs as he dodged another attack from the teal haired girl, he bends in midair to reveal a sliver of toned muscle underneath the hoodie, the pants was held up by a sky blue belt that had chains dangling on both sides like suspenders. The blue and white high cut sneakers squeaked against the mirror-like floors as he skidded from the force of the girl's attack. Flames dance along his fingers as Tsunayoshi makes to attack but fails, Tsukiyoshi that his palms was covered by a pair of white combat gloves.<p>

Midori was dressed in a white long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath a forest green blazer, a mint green tie hung around her neck, slightly loosened so it would not accidentally strangle the teal haired girl. A pleated white skirt with emerald green lining and knee-high white combat boots with pumps adorn her lower body. Her eyes were blank, as if possessed and were a haunting silvery turquoise colour.

Tsukiyoshi continued to watch the battle, unsure of whether Tsunayoshi needed his help or not since the blessed one was not having any trouble dodging the attacks but actually attacking the opponent. 'W-What should I do...?' He questions himself, his hands clenching into fists.


End file.
